Oturan
by gaarazami
Summary: With 5 new ninja coming in from different villages, Konoha repeats the Chunin exams cuz Orochimaru screwed them up. Each one has ties, secrets, hate, and death surrounding them, find out what they're hiding! contains death, action, romance and COMEDY! 8D
1. The New Girl With The Cold Hard Stare

Oturan

Part one: The New Girl With The Cold Lock Stare

Hello there! This is my main story on Deviant art…if you have an account, im gaarazami, come say hi! In this story you will meet 5 new characters from different villages, and you will learn about their ties, hate, pasts, and everything they're hiding. But when others learn this, it will changed their lives forever!!! Lol, please enjoy

"Nakurae, aren't you going to have your ramen?" Kankurou asked, his friend had seemed troubled lately. "Oh, uh, sure. It's just that…" Nakurae didn't finish. "Have you seen some different people around lately?" Kankurou looked at her strangely, "Yeah, I see tons of different people every day, it's not like I live here." "No, like, new people, about your age?" She quickly added. This news didn't sound important, but it had Nakurae troubled. "No, but it could just be a new student here for the make-up exams. Since Orochimaru messed them up." He _had _heard that a few students were coming for them. "Yeah, I guess so" Nakurae sighed. The eating area's door opened slowly to a girl who didn't look like she was from Konoha. The girl had long blonde hair with one dark brown stripe, her outfit was very dark green, and her body was slender. Wrapped around her knees and elbows were what looked like tiny bags about the size of a hand's palm. Nakurae and Kankurou turned to look at the girl, straining to look at every detail. "Nakurae, is that the person you were talking about?" Kankurou pointed. "Uh, yeah, I think so. I've seen her around the temple." The girl must have heard them, because she gave Nakurae a mean stare. "What are you looking at?" The girl said coldly. Kankurou bent over until he was near his friend's ear. "Nakurae, stop staring, I think she heard you." Nakurae seemed stiff. "I said; what are you looking at?!" The girl came closer. She came near enough to Nakurae that she could see under her bangs, this girl had a mark. It was purple, and surrounded her eyes and connected them. Nakurae started sweating, locked in the girl's stare. "Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" Nakurae stuttered. The girl squinted, mocking Nakurae, and walked away. "Wow…she seems…nice" Kankurou said. "More like mentally disturbed." Nakurae added, still stiff. "But, the bad thing is, if there is one new girl, there has to be more. Let's just hope they're nicer." "Yeah let's just hope" Kankurou wished, then they returned to their lunch.

**Note: it WILL get longer! Lol…**


	2. Azami and Ariana, Friend or Foe?

Oturan

Part Two: Azami and Ariana, Friend or Foe?

Kankurou and Nakurae were walking down the hall. They were about to go train outside. "Nakurae, don't let that girl get to you. She might be creepy, but I don't think she has illusion jutsu." Kankurou was still worried. About an hour ago, a new girl came into the eating lounge and scared Nakurae half to death. "Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Nakurae looked up, faking a smile. As they passed the door where they registered for the chunin exams, two girls came out. Nakurae instantly recognized the shorter one, the girl from the eating lounge. The taller one was…interesting. She had short hair, but two layers of hair (one on each side) lay by her shoulders. Her stomach was wrapped up, though not like an injury, and her right arm had a black sleeve and it wasn't connected to her shirt. The taller girl glanced at Nakurae, and kept walking. Nakurae stopped, quickly looking over the two girls. "Nakurae, let's go, we have to go train." Kankurou was in a hurry, he didn't want to stir up anymore…you know, plus it was almost dark. Just then when they were about to leave again, Ino caught up to them. 'Ugh!' Kankurou thought. 'Ino is SO annoying!' "Hi!" Ino said, glancing disgustingly at Kankurou. "Are you new? I'm Ino." Kankurou knew SHE didn't like HIM either. "Yeah, I'm Nakurae, I have special water jutsu. But don't think I'm from the mist village. I'm just from the outskirts of Konoha." Nakurae was glad to meet someone who was nice. "I was just wondering," Ino said. "Have you seen the new girls?" "Yeah, UN-fortunately. Do you know anything about them?" Nakurae wondered if there was a reason that one girl was like that. "Yes, I managed to get my sensei to tell me a bit about each of them. The taller girls name is Ariana (dunno last name, J didn't make one yet) and the shorter girls name is Azami Bachiatari. Ariana has darkness jutsu and Azami has rare forest plant jutsu. I also heard that Azami is the last one in her clan, and that Konoha's ninja's killed them off." Ino seemed like she didn't care, like that this girl's clan never meant anything. "Oh, wow, no wonder she's like that. I wonder why this village killed them." Kankurou didn't seem to care either. Nakurae started to understand, but she lived perfectly with her family, still, she felt for the girl. And she wanted to find out what the hell happened to her.

While Nakurae went back home for the evening, Kankurou left in the opposite direction. It was too dark to train now, and he was disappointed. As he stepped outside, he heard the gentle flutter of fabric. His brother, Gaara, was on the roof again. "Gaara, you should come down, it's late." Kankurou knew that Gaara couldn't sleep, but he wanted to tell him about the new students. Gaara's eyes moved slowly from the moon to Kankurou. A sand cloud swirled over him, and he appeared by Kankurou's side. "I know you don't want me because it is late." Gaara's voice still made Kankurou shudder, his brother had no emotion, at all. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you." Ok, Kankurou knew he was cheesy, but he wanted to know what Gaara thought of the new students. "There're two new students, here for the exams. They seem tough. Really tough." Gaara wasn't nervous, he's never been touched. But the one battle with Rock Lee came really close. "I do not mind, they will be no mach for me." Sand swirled over Gaara again, and he was gone. "Uuuh, I'll never get to him, never." Kankurou, now even more disappointed left to his quarters.


	3. A BAD Idea

Oturan

Part three: A BAD Idea

(Hey, peoples, it seems like Nakurae is the lead character, but she's NOT! K?)

It was only three days ago that Nakurae had a bad experience with a new student. It left her troubled. Sakura wasn't worried; she just knew that Nakurae needed some thinking time. Sakura had been alone lately; she had to get to know new people. The Third Hokage had died recently and it left the whole village re-thinking things. Tsunade, the new Hokage, thought it would be better to mix up the teams before the make-up Chuunins. Sakura used to be with Naruto and Sasuke, but was moved to a team with Kankurou and Nakurae, and she never really met them before. Nakurae was from the other side of the village and was trained by her father. Her family has been the richest family in Konoha, so she never met anyone; she was always isolated from the world. Kankurou is another story. His brother, Gaara, almost killed her friend Rock Lee. And seemed really creepy. (Gaarazami: "But he's so hot!") A lot has changed since the Hokage died, but everyone tried his or her best to try to get used to it. "Sakura!" someone shouted. Sakura turned; it was her new friend ant teammate, Nakurae. "Oh, hi." The cheerfulness seemed to fade from Nakurae's face. "Is something wrong?" Great, now Sakura made Nakurae worried, she always did that. "No" she lied. "I'm just thinking." She thought saying that would make it less of a lie. "Oh, OK!" There were a few minutes of silence, Sakura thought Nakurae was trying to say something, and she was right. "I have an idea, but it might be really weird." Nakurae said, a weight lifted off her shoulders. "You know the new girl? Who snapped at me?" Instantly Sakura knew she wouldn't want to do whatever Nakurae was saying. "Well," Nakurae continued. "I think she's just troubled and needs a friend, want to go introduce ourselves?" Sakura saw in her eyes that Nakurae felt the blood drain from Sakura's face. "Uhh, I don't think that would be a good idea. That girl reminds me of Gaara, like death just waiting to get you." Sakura REALLY didn't want to go. "HEY I HEARD THAT!!" The angry voice was Kankurou; he was training nearby. Sakura didn't care, Kankurou was too sarcastic. "Oh, it will be fine, let's go. I bet Azami just needs a friend!" Nakurae grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her toward the building. Nakurae's optimistic attitude got on Sakura's nerves sometimes, especially times like THIS! To Sakura's luck, the TWO new girls where sitting on the steps, the taller one, Ariana, was twiddling with the wrap on her stomach. "Hi! You must be new, I'm Nakurae!" Nakurae put out her hand, hoping for a friendly shake. Ariana just looked up, and stopped twiddling. "Don't disturb us, we're busy." Azami didn't even look up, didn't even care. "Uh, ok. That's fine. Be rude! It's not like we care." Sakura knew she shouldn't have said that, because Azami looked at her. Sakura, looking directly in Azami's eyes, could now see the hatred in them. Whatever happened to this girl obviously didn't help her in any way. Nakurae started sweating again, and Sakura noticed too. Nakurae was once again locked in Azami's eyes. Her eyes moved swiftly, and saw that the small pouch on Azami's elbow opened. Before anything happened, Ariana snatched her arm. Azami pretended like nothing happened and looked back down. "You should leave now." Ariana said, glaring at Sakura. "Weirdo" Sakura whispered under her breath, but unfortunately, Ariana heard her. "Excuse me?!" She yelled. Ariana quickly sprang up, right in Sakura's face. This time Azami got up slowly, and grabbed Ariana's arm. As soon as she got up, vines sprung up from under the ground, wrapped themselves around Ariana and Azami and pulled them under. They were gone, and they left the two stunned girls frozen where they stood.


	4. The Begining Of Hayate's Troubles

Oturan

Part four: The Beginning of Hayate's Troubles

All the teams who were waiting for the make-up Chuunins had two months to get ready. Also, there were new students, from and not from Konoha who were coming. Sakura had already met two of the outside students, Azami and Ariana. Azami was about as creepy as Gaara, so Sakura thought. But the weirdest thing was that Sakura had never seen anything like Azami's powers, yesterday, vines sprung from the ground and pulled Azami and Ariana into the ground. Sakura thought it must be some kind of traveling power, sorta like Gaara's. Nakurae had also told her that Azami's entire clan was killed by Konoha's ninjas. Since Sakura and Nakurae (along with everyone else) had so much time, they decided to do some research about the Bachiatari clan. "Nakurae, is this really important?" Sakura didn't _really_ find searching through books interesting. "I mean, why don't we just ask her sensei? We know him, well at least I kinda do." Ino had also found out that Hayate Gekko was Azami and Ariana's sensei. (Peoples work with me here, just pretend that Hayate didn't die! K?) "Well, that wouldn't be fun!" Nakurae teased. Sakura liked her new teammate, she was nice. But when she made Sakura bury her nose in books for the day, she got annoyed. "Nakurae, think seriously, you think I find this fun?" Maybe Sakura was being too harsh. "Ok, fine, you can go train or whatever. I'm going to go ask Hayate…and maybe Azami too." She said that last part under her breath. "What are you crazy? You…" But before Sakura could finish, Nakurae was out the door, and out to get herself into trouble. Sakura looked out the window, Nakurae was headed for the woods. Azami must be there. Sakura didn't know what to do. Her friend was going to get herself killed! "ANKO!!" She yelled. The only thing Sakura could think of was getting her sensei to handle it. "ANKO!! NAKURAE'S GONNA KILL HERSELF!!" She ran to the main building, finding Anko where she's most expected. "What is it Sakura? I was eating pizza." Anko said. She had like, five pieces of pizza on her plate. "I will assure you Sakura, that Nakurae won't commit suicide. Just relax and let me eat." "No Anko. Not like that! You know the new scary girl? Well, Nakurae is on her way to bug her!" Sakura was really scared, but Anko didn't get it! "Well why would she bug a scary person on purpose? I thought Nakurae was smarter that." "Anko, just help her! Nakurae went down there to ask Azami about herself. And I think it might get out of hand." Sakura was in a hurry. Time meant everything. Anko put down her plate and got up. "Fine, but let's hurry, my pizza will get cold." Nakurae told Anko where she went and they shot off towards the woods. "No! Stop! I just want to talk to you!" Anko and Sakura heard shouts. In a little clearing Sakura saw a wood fire, just put out. A little pad (Probably a bed) was lying next to it. And by a big oak, was Nakurae and Azami, fighting. Nakurae was more just defending herself, and trying to talk to Azami. But it was hard to talk to her, considering that vines were springing out of the ground around Nakurae. Azami was launching them with a jutsu, but she didn't have very good aim. "Stop this right now! There is no fighting without a proctor or permission!" Anko yelled. Nakurae stopped to look at her sensei, but as soon as she ceased to dodge her opponent's attacks, she got hit. A vine burst out of the ground under her and pushed her into a tree with a thud. "I said STOP!" Anko jumped from beside Sakura and grabbed Azami by her shoulders. The vine slipped away from Nakurae, but she was unconscious. "Nakurae!" Sakura shouted. This time Nakurae went to far! Sakura ran over to Nakurae; she was breathing, but to slow for comfort. "You maggot!!" Anko screamed. "You could have killed this girl!!! Who's your sensei?!!" Azami looked up, into Anko's eyes. In her face she seemed defeated, just by looking at Anko. "Hayate Gekko." She replied. "Hayate sure has his hands full." Anko whined. 'This may just be the beginning of his troubles.' Sakura thought, and they had to take Nakurae home.


	5. An Interesting FactFinding The Truth

Oturan

Part five: An Interesting Fact-Finding The Truth

"Poor girl." Anko said with a sigh. She had just brought Nakurae to her cot from the forest. "You should be more sensitive with other people's space." She said. Nakurae moved slightly. She took a huge blow to the stomach and had been knocked out since. "I'm…sorry, Anko-sensei." Nakurae said weakly. "Just try to sleep. We have training tonight." Anko reminded her as she left the room. On her way out, she was stopped by a fellow sensei. "Oh! Hayate, it's good to see you." Anko looked up to a troubled face. "Is something wrong?" Hayate nodded. "My student. I heard what she did…and I'm sorry." 'phhht,' Anko thought. 'Everyone's apologizing today.' "It's fine. Nakurae needed some sense knocked into her." Anko said, like it was nothing. "But the good news is that another student of mine is due to arrive any minute now." He said cheerfully. "Her name is Sake. She's an orphan, again, from Kiri. I'm sure she'll be interesting." Anko laughed at Hayate. "What's not interesting anymore?" She chuckled. "You have a team full of girls, and I have a traitor sand ninja in my team. Plus many more strange things going on, thanks to Tsunade. I'll tell you what Hayate. I'll get Azami here to apologize and maybe that'll soften her up. She's probably just shy." Anko raised her hands to her mouth. "AZAMI! COME HERE!" Hayate got startled. Suddenly, there was a huge rumble in the ground. Then a hole burst from the dirt, and out came Azami, covered in vines. "Why have you called me here?" She said coldly. Hayate seemed tense, "Did you know that it is forbidden to fight without permission? I could go tell Lord Hokage this, she wouldn't be happy." Azami's facial expression changed again, once she looked at Anko. "Yes. I was alone, and she came up and startled me." She said. "Stop making up excuses!" Anko snapped back. "Just don't let it happen again. You're excused." Anko let her go. "Mori unsou." Azami said. This must have been her forest transportation Jutsu. The vines came back up, and the ground swallowed Azami. "Anko, please don't do that again." Hayate said, you could tell he was shaken. "You could have made her mad, you know what happens to people if the make that Gaara kid mad?' Anko smirked. "You're so typical Hayate. Here. Take this." Anko slipped him a piece of paper and walked away. "Oh." She turned her head one last time. "And, please control your students." She said, and left. Hayate looked at the card Anko gave him, it was a dossier card, and it was Azami's. At the top the card said she was from Kusa (grass), and it also listed her teammates. There was Azami of Kusa , Ariana of Suna, and Sake of Kiri (mist). Hayate froze, on a specific sentence. He did not know Sake yet, she still hadn't arrived. But, on Azami's card, it also mentioned a few of Sake's stats. She completed 16 C missions, 11 B, and 1 A ranked. "That's weird." He said. "I wonder what the A was." Hayate kept on reading to find another surprise. "Huh." He chuckled. "So this is the reason Anko wanted me to see this. Azami's physical stats were low, very low. It said she almost no Tai Jutsu, or Ningu, or Gen. The highest one was her chi. 'She must have a strong kekkei genkai to have stats like that. Her Nin was also unusually low, but there was a second bar higher that the first on Nin. Hayate didn't know what this meant. Azami also had two tools, 4 small bags she wore on her arms and legs containing dirt with forest plant seeds. The second tool was a wolf, with markings similar to her's. It didn't say what the wolf did for her. "This card is hardly helpful." Hayate got frustrated. "Perhaps I could help?" A small voice said. Hayate turned to see a smiling face. It was a girl, on the shorter side. She had silky blue hair just to her shoulders and it was tied up with a Kiri headband. "Hi! You must be Hayate Gekko, my sensei? I'm Sake, your new student." This girl smiled a lot. Finally, someone on Hayate's team that didn't hate his guts.


	6. There's A First Time For Everything

Oturan

Part six: There's a first time for everything

"Man," Tsunade groaned. "Do I really have to do all this paperwork?" Tsunade was sitting at her desk with piles of paper staring back at her. 'I might as well start' she thought as she picked up a folder. It was her mission list, there hasn't been many mission since the third died. "D-ranks, now who am I supost to give these to?" She knew that was a dumb question, there were tons of Genin. "Tsunade-sama" A man's voice said as the door opened. "What is it? I'm busy." She snapped. "Hnh, it's you Hayate. Come in" "Thank you." Hayate bowed in respect. "I have come to help you organize the papers for the last shinobi entering Konoha." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "At least you came to help, otherwise I would have had to do it alone." She said sarcasticly, laying her cheek on her hand. This made Hayate frustrated. She wouldn't have all this work if she hadn't decided to mix up all the original teams. She had a somewhat reasonable purpose to do it though, foreign ninja couldn't set up plans to destroy Konoha if they weren't with there own ninja. "I see that only one is still coming in? An Otonin (ninja from sound village) she's filling in for Dosu Kinuta. I guess he didn't last until the Chunins." Tsunade read. "Yes, ma'am." Hayate replied. As he wrote down these facts, the door opened again. It was Huuga Hinata. "U…uh…Tsunade-sama?" She stuttered. "What is it dear?" Tsunade said without looking up. "U-uh…it has been a while before we had any missions, and…uh…Kiba and Shino told me to ask you if there were any." Wind blew through the window, Hinata pushed her hair out of her eyes. Tsunade still hadn't looked up. "I'm sorry Hinata, I haven't gotten there yet. Just one moment." Tsunade was going through more folders, trying to keep them from falling. "Uh…okay, I'll wait" Hinata nodded. She walked over to the window and peered out. There was a girl outside, sitting on the temple steps. Hinata hadn't seen her before, but from the look of it, she was a Kusanin (Grass ninja). The girl looked up at the sky. The doors of the temple then opened to a taller girl. This girl was from Suna, she wore her headband on her arm. She was also carrying a huge amount of scrolls. "Bye!" Hinata faintly heard. The girl from Suna left the temple and greeted the smaller girl who was sitting on the steps. It seemed they engaged in conversation, and then the Kusanin lowered her head again, and she looked sad. The Sunanin left for the door leading to Tsunade's building. "She's coming here." Hinata whispered to herself. She looked out the window again. The Kusanin was still there, moping. "S-she looks so sad." Hinata whispered to herself again. She wanted to go see if she was okay after she asked about the missions. There was a sudden thump outside the door of the office, and then the door slammed open. "Ugh!!" A girl moaned. It was the Sunanin, from outside. She dropped her scrolls by the door and slumped on the ground. "Stupid monks." She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "A-Ariana!" Hayate said with a surprise. Ariana must be a new student here for the Chunins, Hinata thought. "Sorry, sensei-dude." Ariana got up and walked next to Hayate. "The Monks at the temple always give me way to many scrolls to read." "Ariana, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with Azami and Sake." Hayate was unhappy that his students didn't listen to him. "I know, I just got out of the temple. And that Sake girl? Ugh, she smiles WAY to much." Ariana replied. "You still haven't answered my question." Hayate said, frustrated, "I came here to ask for a mission, I'm bored, Sake's bored, and the emo-midget's never gone on a mission before." Ariana said casually. She knew Azami didn't like being called that, but that's too bad for her. "I'm sorry Ariana, but it'll be a while. Besides, Hinata came her first." Hayate pointed to Hinata by the window. "Uh-h, hi." Hinata waved shyly. Ariana lifted an eyebrow, that girl was too shy. "Ah, Hayate. Put a sock in it." Tsunade interrupted. "Hinata's been on many missions. She should train anyway. Hayate! Find a D mission for your team. One where they can go on their own, so these kids'll stop bugging me." She motioned her hand towards the folder containing the missions. "Yes." He said, and took out a paper. "Hm, this is a good one." He squinted to read the print. "Deliver a scroll to a minor village in the outskirts of Konoha. Here's the scroll Ariana, take it, pack up, and be back home fast. We should start training." Hayate handed Ariana the scroll and a map. "Yeah!" She shouted excitedly. "Anything that will get me out of work!" Ariana grabbed all of her scrolls and the map, and bolted out the door. Since Hinata wouldn't receive a mission, she decided to go talk to the girl on the steps.

Hinata walked up to Azami sitting on the steps and sat down next to her. Azami didn't seem to notice. "U-uh, I noticed that you seemed sad. A-are you okay?" Hinata asked. Azami didn't look up, but scorn showed in her face, along with her sadness. "What do you want, that's my own business." Azami snapped back. "I don't like to see people sad, is there anything I can do?" Hinata didn't normally ask people things like this, but ever since her fight with Neji, she had felt braver. "I…shall never be okay." Azami replied, her head bent lower. "Why?" Hinata wondered. "Why not?" "My soul is dead, broken." "W-well, isn't that giving up without a fight?" Hinata urged Azami to tell everything. "No" Azami started an unsettling silence. "I am forced to be here, I have no where else to go." Anger swept over Azami. Just saying those words pained her. "S-so, your aren't here for the Chunins?" Hinata asked, she was pushing Azami. She probably should have left. "NO! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR VILLAGE TOOK MY LIFE!" Azami screamed in Hinata's face. Tears of fear welled up in her eyes, and she ran away. Azami buried her head in her arms and started weeping. She had scared Hinata, when she was only trying to help.


	7. The Wolf Helper

Oturan

Part seven: The Wolf Helper

The next morning, Team fifteen was waiting by the forest's edge. Azami had been a lot quieter, and everyone had their packs and was ready to go. "Hayate-sensei? Why do you pace?" Sake asked. Hayate didn't stop pacing, but he answered, "I'm just thinking." "Normally, Sensei, I'm not one to complain, but what are we waiting for?" Sake asked again. Hayate was still pacing, but this time didn't answer. "Hunh…This is pointless." Mumbled Azami. They had been waiting for a while now. "GAH!!" Ariana yelped. She pounded her head on the tree next to her. "I" BAM "WANT" BAM "TO" BAM "GO!!!!" She screamed, banging her head. Azami lifted her eyebrow, she was growing impatient. "We are waiting for someone." Hayate finally stopped pacing. "Here they are now." He motioned around the corner. "COME ON TEAM!" A voice commanded. It was Anko and team twelve. Sakura, Kankuro, and Nakurae were all running behind her. "Jeez Anko! We could have walked here if we had left on time!" Whined Nakurae. "Give me a break, I had to finish my dumplings." Anko excused herself. They halted by Hayate, and stared at team fifteen. "Anko-sensei, when are we going on our mission?" Asked Sakura. Kankuro placed his hand on Nakurae's shoulder and leaned on her. "Soon" He answered for Anko. "We have our bags, ne?" "Mhm." Groaned Sakura, she was anxious to go on the mission, it was the only one and she hadn't been on one in a while. "Hey! Hey! Hold on a sec!" Interrupted Ariana. "You guys are on a mission too? I thought there was only one!" "Exactly" Anko chuckled. She knew neither team would like the idea, but it would turn out well. "Oh, don't tell me!" Azami said, in angst. "Well," Hayate said, rushing things. "You should all get going!" "Ariana has the map and scroll." Anko waved to Ariana. "One more thing, Ariana?" Asked Hayate. "What." Ariana was frustrated. "I am making Sake the leader of this mission. Ariana, please give the scroll and map to Sake." Hayate pointed to Sake, who was beaming. "NANI?!?!?!" Screeched Ariana. Hayate pointed to Sake again. "Fine." Ariana grumbled. She gave the things to Sake, who placed them in her pack. "Okay!" Anko clapped. "Everyone got their packs?" "…Yeah" Everyone said, without enthusiasm. "Alright then, SHOO!" Anko motioned with her hands for them to go. "Good luck on your first mission in Konoha!" Anko yelled after them. 'And Azami's first ever' Ariana thought. She looked at Azami; her face was smeared with worry. Back with Anko and Hayate, they stood by the trees, watching their teams as their dark figures slipped away. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Hayate seemed nervous. "Yeah Hayate! They'll bond." Anko was so sure of herself. "But," Hayate wasn't even fazed by Anko's words. "What about Azami?" "What about her?" Anko laughed. "It doesn't matter if you have one bad seed, it will grow by the good seeds…and they will purify it." Hayate nodded, Anko didn't really look like it, but she was very wise. All of a sudden, there was a whoosh that bad Anko's cloak flutter. It was an ANBU black op. "Paper for you, Anko-sama." The ANBU member said, handing Anko the paper. Anko took the paper, nodding her head. "Thank you, dismissed." She said. The ANBU black op vanished. "What is it Anko?" Hayate strained to look at the paper Anko was reading. "I just figured out where to put the Otonin."

Team twelve and fifteen were running through the trees. Hopping and Jumping, hair flowing in the wind. "Kankuro, Nakurae, why are you so silent?" Sake looked back at her temporary comrades. "How do you know our names?" Kankuro asked suspiciouslly. Sake laughed lightly. "I couldn't have come into this village without knowing anything. Could I?" Kankuro sighed. "Oh, don't mind him." Nakurae said soothingly. "It's just that we haven't been on a mission for a while." "Phht. What are you talking about Nakurae? This is your first mission!" Kankuro accused. Nakurae was surprised, and angry. WACK. "Hey! What was that for?" Kankuro snapped, Nakurae hit him. "Nothing…" Nakurae said under her breath. "Your not the only one." Ariana butted in. Azami was struck by this comment, and the conversation. So she wasn't the only one who hadn't ever been on a mission? "Okay!" Shouted Sake. "Enough arguing. Let's take a break and look over the map. "Hai!" Everyone answered. Down to the ground, they jumped. Sake took off her pack and fumbled for the map. "Ah." She sighed. "Here it is." Sake opened the map and pointed to a spot. "Yobe. That's where we're headed." "By the look of it," Sakura pointed to where they were at the moment. "It should take one day to get there, that's twenty-four hours." "So we have to camp out about two thirds of the way there." Kankuro added. "Hm." Ariana was thinking. "While we're stopped, we should gather food." Azami looked up. "I will take care of that." She said. "Huh?" Sake stuttered. "Are you sure?" Azami didn't answer, but made the Inu hand sign. "Wolf requests no Jutsu." She whispered. Azami slammed her hand on the dirt and let out a screeching howl. She sounded exactly like a wolf. Soon enough, a howl answered. "What was that?" Nakurae demanded. "Ookami-kun." Ariana said with a smirk. They heard the patter of paws coming closer. A wolf jumped out of the bushed. It was all white, except for the tip of his tail and ears. The wolf, or Ookami, also had markings on his face. They were like Azami's. She walked over and kneeled next to Ookami. Ookami grunted, and Azami responded with a pat on the head. He left again, jumped back into the forest. "Ookami should be back soon, with berries and fruit." Azami told the teams. "What about meat?" Sakura asked. Azami seemed stunned. "Ookami doesn't fetch meat." Ariana told Sakura. "He and Azami are vegetarians." "Oh…uh, sorry." Sakura was embarrassed. They all sat down, chatting within their own teams. Except for Azami, she was waiting by the bushes. Time was going by fast, if they wanted to cover any more ground, Ookami should hurry. Azami let out another howl, followed by Ookami's response. "He says there's not much, but enough for a day." She said just as Ookami hopped over the bush again, his mouth full of fruit. "Good, thank you, Azami-san" Sake said, she took the fruit and put it in her bag. "As soon as we come across a stream, we'll collect water and wash our food. But we're behind schedule, so lets go _now_." Sake took off first, followed by the rest. It was almost dark, and yellow eyes appeared, blinking and watching.


	8. So This Is The Pain She Endures?

Oturan

Part eight: So This is the Pain She Endures?

It was night time, around eight-o-clock. Nakurae sensed a stream nearby, and Sake was scooping up water into her pouch. "It's dark, we can't go any farther for now. How about some sleep?" Sake said, closing her pouch and putting it into her bag. "Yeah, we're all set. I just finished putting up my team's tent." Said Sakura proudly. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kankuro was munching on berries by a tree, and Nakurae was closing her eyes and smelling the crisp air. "Hey Wolf girl! Your dog gets some pretty good eats!" Kankuro was munching. "I know." replied Azami. She was putting down a mat and some bedding for her and Ookami, instead of a tent. "Why are you settling over there?" Nagged Kankuro. Azami didn't look up, but replied, "Ookami and I prefer to stay from others. We'll sleep here for tonight." "Okay then." Kankuro rolled his eyes, and was still munching away. "Aha!" Shouted Ariana. "The tent is done!" "Good! Thanks Ariana. I got water, and everyone has eaten. Let's sleep now and rise with the sun." Sake said, as she crawled into the tent. Ariana turned her head, gazing at Azami. She was petting Ookami, who was lying on his bedding. "Are you sure you want to sleep there? Azami-chan?" Ariana seemed worried. No one would see it at first, but Ariana and Azami were close. She just nodded, with no response.

The sun finally disappeared, the moon was full, and everyone was in his or her tents. But Nakurae couldn't sleep. 'I can't sleep now! What if we get attacked? What if-' Nakurae stopped herself. 'Kankuro was right, I'm not cut out for a mission!' She squirmed in her sleeping bag, and then got up. 'I'll just go look around outside to get my mind off of everything.' She snuck out of her tent and peered at the moon. Azami's breathing was deep; it caught Nakurae's attention. She looked at Azami. She was curled up, with no blanket. Ookami was lying by her, keeping her warm. Azami's bag was open by her head. Something was reflecting the moon's light, a silver sack. "Hunh?" Nakurae's curiosity was getting the better of her again. She bent over, clutching the sack. It held pictures. Nakurae slid them all out; they were old photos, but only four. 'Who are these people?' Nakurae thought. In the first photo, there were two little girls. One had a bright smile, the other a tricky grin. They were either about five or six. Then she realized it. One was Azami, she had those purple eye marks, but who was the other girl? Nakurae looked at the other photos. One was a man and woman, another a teenage boy, and then a whole family; a woman holding a baby, a man, and a little boy. All these people had blonde hair with one or two brown streaks. 'They all look like the could be Azami's family.' She thought, staring at the last picture. 'These are the ones who were murdered?' "If you're going to sneak around, you should be more quiet." A sarcastic voice said. Nakurae whirled around, it was Ariana…she had caught her. "Oh…uh…I didn't mean to! I'll put them away right now!" Nakurae stuffed the pictures back into the sack. "It's fine." Ariana snickered. "Who wouldn't be curious? Azami's a fairly interesting person." Ariana turned to look at Azami in her slumber. "She looks so much calmer and tranquil in her sleep. You know? If you wanted to know something, you could have asked." Nakurae seemed confused. "But." She asked. "What do you know?" "Everything." Replied Ariana. "What do you mean?" Nakurae knew there was a connection with Azami and Ariana, but what did Ariana know that she didn't? "Look at the picture with the two girls." Ariana requested. She pointed to the girl next to Azami. "That's me right there." Ariana chuckled. "Wow! Did you know her family?" Nakurae raised the family portrait to Ariana. "Yes, they were the nicest people I knew. When I was six, the monks and I traveled to Kusa, we change villages frequently, and that's when we met." Ariana pointed to the baby in the photo. "This is her family when she was only a few days old." "What about her family?" Nakurae was curious. "Well, I never knew her mom, she died about a month after giving birth, she was pretty sickly. After that, her dad wasn't the same, he was still very nice, but strict, always training her bro-" Ariana stopped, as if stricken with sadness. "Her brother? What about him?" Nakurae asked, getting out the photo of the boy. "His name was Tusumi, the nicest boy, he loved Azami and wasn't too shabby a ninja either. Azami and I became friends when we were six, and Tusumi always brought us to places. But then their father died." Ariana looked to the ground, shifting her feet. "W-what happened?" Nakurae was sad too. "He was on a mission, that's when it started. Your village, it started with his team…then killed the rest. Azami was there, there when her brother fell. He was trying to save her, and the village, but Azami was too afraid to do anything, and ran away. The monks and I left with haste as well, I got separated from Azami, in too much of a hurry to save our lives to grab Azami." Ariana looked back up, into Nakurae's eyes. They were filled with shock, and twisted pain. "I had no idea, why would Konoha do that?" She asked. "It's still not clear, even to me. Power? Fear? There's some you still shouldn't know. I hope you're more hesitant with your curiosity now, you should go back to sleep, too." Ariana scuffled back to her tent, leaving Nakurae standing there, eyes wide. When her conscious returned to her, she gazed at the torn girl sleeping by the bush again. "I don't know your whole story, Azami, but it ripped you up." She said under her breath. Nakurae returned to her bed, and fell asleep.

Back at Konoha, there were dark figures hovering above each other. "Are you sure?" A voice asked. It was Anko. Her hand was leaning on a desk, a man standing next to her, and sitting in front of her. "She may be a burden." A man stepped out of the shadows, it was Hayate. He and Anko were asking a favor. "Yes, it's fine. I have experience with people like that." A deep voice replied. Hayate and Anko bowed to show their respect to the man. "Thank you, Baki-sama." Hayate said gratefully. "We can bring her in now, Anko." The doors slid open, and a young girl stepped in. She had shoulder-length shiny black hair, a white robe shirt and pants, the Japanese character meaning "death" was embroidered on her clothes. And her green eyes gazed at the adults, full of angst.


	9. What Do We Die For?

Oturan

Part nine: What do we die for?

"We're almost there!" Shouted Sake, as Yobe came into view. Their mission was almost complete. "Great, we give their leader the scroll and get outta here." Said Sakura. "Ooh! There he is!" Ariana pointed to a man on the ground. He was smiling at them. "He seems nice." Nakurae commented, as the two teams landed. "Well hello there!" The man stepped forward. "You must be the teams with my scroll?" Sake nodded, handing him the scroll. "Here you go, sir." She said with a bright grin. The man opened the scroll, looking over it carefully. "Thank you! I will deliver this to our schools, the can now start training!" The man bowed in respect. The teams bowed back. "It's still early." Said Kankuro, pointing to the sun. "If we hurry, we might be able to get back without rest." Nakurae rushed her team. She was getting more uncomfortable by being around Azami and Ariana. The teams jumped back into the trees, and were off again.

Kankuro heard a grumble, and so did Nakurae. "Are you hungry again?" Nakurae laughed. "Uh…yeah." Kankuro answered, rubbing his stomach. "Wolf girl?" Kankuro turned to Azami. "My name is Azami Bachiatari." She snapped. "Not Wolf girl. Remember that." "Whatever, sorry. Can your do-, Ookami I mean, get us some more food?" Kankuro landed in a clearing, followed by everyone else. Azami nodded, doing the same hand signs as before. She let out a loud howl, and waited for her answer. Nothing. Azami howled again. Still nothing. "Is there something wrong, Azami-chan?" Ariana asked worriedly. "Th-there's no response." Azami looked at Ariana, her face fear stricken. "We have to find him!" Ariana urged the rest of the teams. "But if he's a wolf, shouldn't he be fine in the woods?" Kankuro asked, raising his brow. "Ookami always answers, we're connected…by his marks. I know there is something wrong." It looked like Azami was holding back tears. "She's right, my team! Go that way." Sakura pointed to the right. "Team 15! Go that way!" She said, pointing to the left. The two teams split up, running and looking. Azami was also using a lot of chakra, calling for Ookami.

It was almost dark, and everyone was tired. Ookami couldn't be found. Azami wouldn't stop looking; her body was covered with dirt and scratches from crawling all over the place. "Azami, I'm sorry." Ariana laid her hand on Azami's shoulder. "I can't stop. You rest, I will keep looking." Before Ariana could stop her, Azami rushed through the bushes again. "What?" Sake shouted. "We can't let her go alone! Go after her!" Ariana and Sake quickly ran after Azami.

Azami slowed down, breathing heavily. There was a rustle nearby. She stopped completely to hear. There were muffled voices, and a whimper of an animal. "Ookami!" Azami whispered in rage. She peered through the bushes, there were dark figures walking around. Azami squinted to see through the darkness. She couldn't believe it! There were three men, and they had Ookami! "Hey! Untie us!" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Sakura, and her and her team were tied to a tree. The must have been ambushed. "Azami! There you-" Azami clamped her hand over Ariana's mouth before she got them caught. "Sshhh!!!" Azami shushed her. She pointed to team 12 tied to the tree. Ariana's eyes widened, and Sake jumped from the bushes. "Sake," Azami held up her hand to signal Sake to stop. "Team 12." She pointed to them. Sake nodded, and got on her knees. They had to find a way to get them out, without any fuss. Azami looked back at the men. She didn't know what they were doing, why did they want Ookami? There was movement and rustling behind her, Sake and Ariana were going to get them caught! "Guys! Shut up!" Azami whirled around to silence her teammates. Ariana was gone, and a man had Sake's neck in his clutches. Sake gasped for air, but got none. She had no choice. "Inu, Umi, Tori!" Sake gasped. She managed to clutch the man's shirt, and a blue fire like substance surged from her arm. It was lightening, or something like it. "Chidori!" Sake screeched, she pounded her hand into the man's stomach. He let go, and the force of the chidori sent him flying. Sake dropped to the ground, unconscious. The man had deprived her of air long enough to make her pass out. "Sake!" Azami gasped. She looked around for Ariana, she was attacking the man with Ookami. "Da-ku! Awai!" Ariana yelped. She unsnapped the chain around her waist and slid out two objects. "Get ready!" She threatened. "You will never see light again!" She snapped her wrists and the objects opened. They were fans, one with light purple flowers, the other with brown. "Kokuei no jutsu!" Ariana swung the dark brown fan over her head and pulled her eyelid down. The man she was up against seemed fazed. "Where's you go?!" He screamed. "What is this darkness?" Ariana must have used Da-ku and Genjutsu together to make the man think he was in pure darkness. "Woah." Kankuro said. "Maybe we still have a chance!" He was the only one still awake. His other teammates passed out from the tightness of the ropes. Azami was shaking, her body couldn't move. She tried, but failed. Fear and memories surrounded her, and locked her down. Ariana raised her other fan; Awai. "Heisen no Jutsu!" Ariana yelped again. She waved her fan towards the man, and chakra formed around her hand and flowed onto Awai. It slowly turned red and fiery, it formed a ball and shot at the man. "Stop!" Another man screamed. He was the biggest one, coming from the bushes. He grabbed his kunai and thrust it at the fire, which burst before it hit his comrade. He thrust another at Ariana, who wasn't ready for it. It hit her shoulder with a "Glack!" Azami's eyes widened, she remembered a certain moment. "Tusumi!!" A young Azami screeched. A kunai hit her brother in the shoulder, but he didn't fall. "Do not worry, Azi, I will hold them off." Tusumi managed a smile, though blood trickled from his lips. Azami went back to reality, her friend did fall, unlike her brother. Burning tears welled up behind her eyes. She still couldn't move, she just watched blood flow from Ariana's wound. When Ariana got hit, the Genjutsu broke. "Unh!" Ariana moaned. She pulled the kunai from her shoulder, and threw it back at the man. He caught it with ease. "You're done her." He said, inching toward her. She forgot about the man behind her, who swiped her Yuumei away. "Hey!" Ariana tried to get up to fight back, but only slumped back onto the ground. Azami couldn't take it anymore, she thrusted her body from the bushes. "Ryuuzetsuran Tobidasu no Jutsu! Jumping agaves technique!" Azami made her hand signs, then jumped out of the way. Thick, thorny vines sprung from the ground, merely scratching the two men. "Uigh!" Azami groaned. Her sides ached, she had used to much Chakra calling Ookami. She fell to her knees. The vines stopped appearing, and the men pulled their swords. Azami couldn't defend herself, again. And she remembered another moment. "Run Azami! Get out of here!" Tusumi yelled, he had finally fallen, blood smeared on his face. Tusumi was dying, and he used his last breath to make sure the helpless Azami got away. Azami remembered her beating heart and tears flowing down her cheek. Azami looked up, at the two men holding up their swords. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the splitting pain. But instead, she only felt a warm liquid splattered on her face. Azami opened her eyes. Ariana had used her last strength to jump in front of her. The two swords were embedded in her shoulder and neck. Her eyes started to become cloudy, but a smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at Azami. "Azami?" she said. "Don't die." She requested. Her eyes closed, and her body slumped to the ground.


	10. Why Do They?

Oturan

Part ten: Why do they…?

Time seemed to stop. Azami's face was frozen, staring at her limp teammate. Ariana had saved her, jumped in front of two swords for her. But…why would she do that? Ariana's words echoed in her ears, "Don't die." Over and over again. Azami was the only one still awake, except for Kankuro. He was also stunned. The men surrounding Azami moved once more, their hands moving toward Ariana's body. They went to take their swords from her body. Azami couldn't let them do that, she would die! Without any thought, Azami snatched their wrists. "Don't you touch…Ariana-chan." She said, growling. "My friend." The whisper flowed from her lips. Her grip tightened, cracking the men's bones. "Hey!" one man yelled, he swung his other hand at Azami. But a vine sprung from the ground and wrapped around his arm. Azami's grip only got tighter, and more vines sprung from the ground, twisting and twirling. Azami slowly rose to her feet, her head looking at the ground. She lifted her arms, and commanded the vine to toss the man to the floor. "What strength has this girl?" One man yelled to the other. "She was on her knees a second ago!" Azami looked up to the men. There was fire in her eyes, and the glow seemed to spread around her body. Her blue chakra became visible, and she peered at her hands. She clenched her teeth in anger. "Where was this power when I needed it. When HE needed it!" She growled again. The men were still on the ground, but then got up. Azami began making hand signs, one after another. Finally, she stopped. "YUURIN MANIPYUREITO NO JUTSU! DEEP FOREST MANIPULATION!" She screamed. All her glowing chakra moved to her arms as she raised them towards the men. A green tattoo-like mark appeared around her mouth and connected behind her ears, she no longer looked human. A wolf, she resembled a wolf. The anger in her eyes, and the chakra formed ears and a tail. She began twisting and spinning her arms. The vines followed her movements. It looked like she was dancing. She manipulated the vines to make them crawl to the men, and twist around their bodies. "Prepare to meet the same fate you inflicted on my brother!" She yelled in rage. "Mori Shimeru no Jutsu! Forest strangle technique!" The vines around the men grew tighter and tighter. Suddenly, Azami stopped. The vines released the two men. "AAIGH!!" She screeched in pain. The forest was spinning, around and around. Azami fell to the ground, clutching her head. Something Ookami released made her seal stop the flow of chakra. Everything went black, and the only thing she could hear was Ookami's whimpers. She was done for, just like Ariana…and Tusumi. "I'm…sorry." She let out her last whisper.

"Kage Buunshin No Jutsu!" Someone screamed. A girl? Azami heard two thuds, nearby. The men had fallen. She also heard the scuffle of feet, more than just the girl she heard. There were others too. "Azami!" She heard. A man this time, and she felt his hand on her arm. "Anko!" He called. "Get the medic team out here!" "Yes! Right away Hayate!" Anko answered. 'So, Hayate and Anko came to help me…But, what am I to them?' Azami thought to herself, before she blacked out again.

Azami woke up in a plain white room. There were bandages around her arm and head. "Where, am I?" She asked herself. "You're in a hospital room, duh!" A familiar voice replied sarcastically. Azami turned her head to a girl in a chair, even though her head still ached. "What are you looking at?" The girl snapped. "I…know you. You? Saved me?" Azami seemed confused. "Mhm…The name's Sachi, Sachi Kero." Sachi took out a kunai, poking at it. Azami moved her head again, looking back at the ceiling. "You don't even know me. Why do you care?" Softly asked Azami. "Reaction. Any good Shinobi sacrifices their life by reaction." Sachi said, still fiddling with her kunai. "Sachi." Hayate entered the room. "Visiting hours are over, and I have to talk to you." He motioned for Sachi to follow him. Hayate glanced towards the hospital bed and caught Azami's eye. It was full of pain, and also with thankfulness. A smile crept across Hayate's face as he left with Sachi.

Probably about an hour had gone past since Hayate and Sachi had left. Azami was still in bed, thinking about…her friends. She had been alone for so long, fearing and hating love and trust. Eight years, she lived alone in the forest for eight years. Hating, also, herself for not having enough strength. Her curse, her mark…She touched the purple marking on her eyes and forehead. 'The seal keeping It in has left me with little Chakra.' It was the truth. 'The Hokkaido.' The door creaked open as a nurse walked in. She went right on past Azami's bed, to a curtain across the room. The curtain made a scraping sound as it opened. 'Ariana!" Azami gasped. Ariana was in the bed next to her. Bandages around her head, chest, and arms. And she was unconscious, too. 'Oh, Ariana!' Azami thought, tears welled up behind her eyes. "Poor girl." The nurse said, looking at Ariana. "Still asleep." The nurse looked at Azami. "Well, at least you're awake! Right?" Chuckled the nurse. "You are worried, I see. Do not worry! Your friend will be fine soon enough." 'Friend' The word echoed throughout Azami's mind. It meant so much to so many people. "As for you," The nurse stepped to Azami's side. "You can go in the morning, you just have minor cuts and bruises." She tried to be as cheerful as possible.

More time went by, and Ariana was still asleep, with Azami watching her closely. Sleep couldn't reach Azami, she was too worried. Her eyes tried to close to get the most rest as possible, but the patter of feet stopped her. "Hey! Sakura! I-…" A little blonde boy ran in, probably looking for Sakura. Sakura was the pink haired girl, who went with Azami's team on the mission. Azami raised her eyebrow, and the boy was still confused. "Uh…Isn't this Sakura's room?" He asked. "And you may be…?" Azami got frustrated. "Uh…Uzumaki Naruto!" He answered proudly. "Do you know where Sakura is?" Azami shook her head. "She shouldn't be injured you know. Were those flowers for her?" Azami pointed to the bouquet of roses in Naruto's hand. "Yeah, but if she's fine…do you know where she is?" He asked repeatedly. Azami shook her head again. Naruto just stood there, not knowing where to go. "Eh…What happened to you?" He asked, walking over to her bed. "…I injured myself on a mission." Azami faced the wall. So did Naruto. "Oh, that happens to me a lot." He laughed. "Well, if you're the injured one, then maybe you should have these?" He handed Azami the flowers, while rubbing his hair. "Um, thanks." Azami took the flowers from his hand. She blushed. "You may be a knuckle head-ninja, but…you're nice." She played with one of the buds. Naruto nodded, a smile across his face. "Uh…See you later than!" He waved, and ran out the door. The roses sparkled in the suns late light. Azami was now more relaxed, and she closed her eyes again.


	11. Kind Gestures

Oturan

Part 11: Kind gestures

"A-Azami?" A voice stuttered. Azami squinted her eyes to see through the darkness. A figure was lying on the ground, dirty and bloody. "Azami, why didn't you protect me?" The voice said again. The darkness lifted enough for her to see, Tusumi. Tusumi was lying on ground, reaching out for her. Blood was flowing out of his mouth, and his limbs; severed. Azami's eyes widened, he didn't look human, he was…dead. "TUSUMI!!!" Azami screamed, her heart pounding. 'THUMP' Azami hit the ground. "Err, Azami?" Another voice questioned. "May I ask what you are doing?" Azami's cheek felt cold floor. She was still in the hospital. "A…nightmare." She realized, rubbing her cheek. Ariana was still in the bed next to her, but this time awake, and confused. "Another nightmare? I knew the nurses should've woken you. They wanted you to sleep, but basically you're free to go." She said with a smile. Azami got up and brushed off the dirt on her gown. "Where have my clothes gone?" She asked, looking around. Ariana pointed to a closet by the window. "I still have to stay here." Ariana seemed sad. But Azami did not answer, but simply put on her shirt, pants, and shoes. "Bye." She said, and walked out the door. "Ma'am!" A nurse called to Azami. "Have you signed out yet?" Azami shook her head, and signed out of the hospital. At least she felt somewhat better, she had her chakra back, and Ookami should be fine too. Come to think of it, he should be wandering around the streets looking for her. Azami jogged about the nearby villages and finally found Ookami. Her face brightened up, and rushed towards him. As soon as he saw her, too, his tongue was already on her face. Azami chuckled, stroking his milky white fur. "I'm glad you're okay." She whispered and stood back up. "Hey! Azami!" A girl called. Azami turned and saw Sake calling to her, Nakurae and Sakura were behind her. "Do you feel fine now? You scared all of us!" She said cheerfully. Azami nodded and patted Ookami's head. "Oh! And is Ookami okay, too?" Sake bent down to hug Ookami. "Woof!" Ookami licked Sake's cheek. "Good!" Sakura added. "We should all thank Ookami, without him, we wouldn't have any food! Right Nakurae?" She nudged Nakurae. "Yeah, thank you." Nakurae said shyly. "Nakurae!" Kankurou came running up. He shot Azami a mean look, and it hit her hard. 'That's right!' she remembered. He was the one who saw her when the Hokkaido came out. Azami suddenly felt so ashamed of herself. Kankurou clutched Nakurae's arm, and whispered in her ear. Fear swept into Nakurae's face, and they both left. "Hm," Sakura sighed, "I wonder what's up them. Anyways, they're probably going to train, so I should go too." Sakura ran after them. Azami looked back at them, and then the ground. "What's wrong Azami?" Sake asked. "Do you want to go get some ramen? Or rice balls?" Azami looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Sure." She said gladly.

Sake and Azami were walking towards the ramen store, and there were plenty of other people walking around, too. Being by all these people made Azami slightly nervous, but Sake's good attitude made Azami a little more comfortable. "Hey, Sake?" Azami looked at her new friend. "Yeah?" Sake looked back. "Have you met any other people yet? One's who will be in the Chuunins?" Azami wondered. Sake laughed a little. "Oh, yes. Almost all of them, except for the other Sand Genin. That red-head is creepy, and his sister is rude." Sake stopped there. Once, a while ago. She had passed the redhead boy, Gaara, that's what she thought his name was. She remembered looking at his eyes, and looking at Azami's eyes now. She remembered, that they were the same. As they passed the hospital, Sake looked up and wondered if Ariana was okay, too. "Don't worry, Sake. Ariana's fine." Azami snickered, as if knowing exactly what Sake was thinking. A boy was walking slowly by the hospital, obviously absorbed in his thoughts. "Do you know him?" Azami whispered, and Sake nodded. "Hey Neji!" Sake called to him. Neji looked shocked. "Uuuh, hi?" He was confused. "Sake? Right? Well, I have to g-" He stopped to look up. The window was opened on the third floor, and a girl was sitting with her legs dangling. "What the?" Neji stuttered again. There were yells coming from the window, something like; "Get back in here!" and "What are you doing!" "Oh, my, god!" Sake said. "That's…Ariana!" Ariana looked down at them and waved. Then she let her hands slip free of the edge, and was falling. "Holy crap!" Neji screamed, and jumped out of the way. Ariana pulled out one of her fans and waved it in front of her, slowing herself down to land. Neji got up and brushed off his pants. "Sorry about that!" Ariana shrugged. "The nurses up there have been giving me a hard time, and I was alone." "It's okay…you're from Suna? Right?" He asked. "Yeah, but I travel with the Mikos, just here from Oto." She laughed. "There are three other Sands here you now, one uses wind as well." Neji pointed out. "I'm not concerned about that at all." Ariana beamed. "I suck when it comes to wind Jutsu, it's just that I'm from Sunagakure. I specialize in Genjutsu, and fire." She flared her two fans, one light, and one dark. Awaii and Da-ku. "Sounds like an Uchiha." Neji said and walked away. Ariana was still looking at him, he had long dark hair and you could tell he was strong. "Snap out of it, Miko." Azami kidded her. "Shut up, Emo-midget." Ariana walked away. "Well, that was interesting!" Sake snickered. "The ramen store is just over there." Sake and Azami continued.

"Aww! Come on old man! Just a little more?" A whiny boy asked. He was that boy with the flowers, Naruto. At first Azami thought he was nice, but looking at him now, she could tell that he was just another low life. "Two veggie bowls please!" Sake asked the ramen man. Azami tried to hide herself behind Sake, she didn't want loudmouth Naruto mentioning the flowers. But it was too late. His blue eyes had spotted her. "Hey! You're that girl in the hospital! Did you like the flo-" He tried to say. But Azami smacked him so hard he couldn't finish. She glared down at him. "Hey!" He yelped back. "What was that for?" He tried to punch her back, but ramen was the first to meet his face. Sake threw ramen at him, to stop his punch. Knowing Azami's poor training, she probably couldn't have stopped it herself. She turned to look at Sake, who had a serious look on her face. "Don't punch her, obviously she didn't want you talking to her." Sake said to his face. "At least you got your seconds on ramen." Azami laughed, realizing that otherwise he would have hit her. She smiled to herself and let Sake eat the other Ramen bowl as Naruto got up and walked away.

Hayate was strolling around the market place, he had just seen his pupil Ariana, and spotted Azami and Sake at the Ramen store. There was something he had to tell his team, but by the looks of it, Azami was slightly smiling. Ruining it would be the wrong choice. He continued to walk past the store, he would tell them the bad news later.


	12. Just When She Got Comfortable

Oturan

Part 12: Just when she got comfortable…

"Ariana Miko!" Someone yelled. "Nyuu!" Ariana moaned back. A woman was shaking her, trying to get her up. This lady's name was Yvette. She was a Miko, too. Yvette was a Jounin from Konoha, and very young for her group. "Go away Yvie! No 18yr old's gonna tell me when to get up!" Ariana pulled the covers up over her head. "Ariana! Up now!" An older lady screeched from the next room. Immediately Ariana jumped out of bed. "Yes ma'am!" She answered. Yvette seemed irritated, then pointed to the room next door. "Azami's up, I think." Ariana nodded and walked out. Normally, Azami stayed outdoors in the woods, but on occasion or when it's cold out she and Ookami would stay in the temple. "Azami?" Ariana knocked on her door. "Woof!" Ookami greeted her. And behind Ookami was Azami, wearing her shirt, pants, and a purple jacket. "Good morning." Azami said rather cheerfully. "Ookami fetched some berries this morning, for us." She reached for a bag under the bed. This made Ariana chuckle. Azami was so used to getting things herself, even now, when she was in a temple full of grown-up Monks. "Don't worry about it!" Ariana smiled. "The Monks have prepared Rice Balls for you and me." She grabbed Azami's wrist and tugged her to the kitchen. Yvette was in there, too. She set the Rice Balls on a plate and placed it on the table. Both Azami and Ariana chowed down. There was a patter of paws coming from the hall as Ookami walked in and whined. "There's someone at the door." Azami said. The rhythmic patterns of Ookami's paws and whine indicated that he heard footsteps. "That's Emo-midget and her wonderful wolf-like features!" Ariana rolled her eyes and got up to get the door. "Hello Ariana!" It was Hayate-sensei. "Sake said that you and Azami were here." He pointed out as he walked in. Back in the kitchen, Azami stopped eating, and her eyes trembled. "What's wrong? Food cold?" Yvette asked. "No, it's fine." Azami looked up. "But sensei is hesitating to say something. He is scared." She got up and stormed to the entry room. "What are you here for?!" She screamed in Hayate's face, only to be held back by Ariana. Tears weld up behind her eyes. 'So the stories are true.' Hayate thought. 'The Hokkaido's vessel appears to have empathy.' "Just come with me." Hayate motioned for them to follow.

They finally arrived at a training field, Sake and Sachi were there as well. Azami sensed sadness from Sake, usually she doesn't know how people feel unless she tries. But there must be intense emotion here, and it only made Azami more scared. "Baki!" Hayate called. A man came out from the shadows, he looked tough and grim. "Azami, in order to make room for Sachi, we're moving you to team Baki." Hayate placed his hand on Azami's shoulder. He could feel her cold sweat. Ariana was also frozen. She hadn't seen her best friend for 6 years, met her again only to see that she was emotionally scarred, and now she's moving teams! She managed to look at Azami, to see what her reaction was. Eyes wide and trembling. Azami was biting her lip, and blood trickled down her chin. "You were to much to handle." Baki boomed. "But not for me, just another demon child." Rage overwhelmed Azami's sadness, and she tried to strike Hayate in the stomach. But instead, Baki whapped her head, and she was knocked out.

"N-no…" Azami grumbled. She only saw blur as she tried to open her eyes. "NO!" She jerked awake, still trying to hit Hayate…who wasn't there anymore. Everyone was gone, and she was in a room with wood floors. Azami's heart began to pound again. 'I can't be alone anymore!' She screamed in her head. But then she realized that she wasn't alone, there was another boy in the room. He was looking down at his feet, and his arms wrapped around his knees. His hair was red, and he had a black outfit. Upon reaction she was mad at this boy, he must have something to do with her being alone again. "What did you do?!" She yelped at him. Slowly, he looked up. Now she could see the black marks around his eye and a red tattoo on his forehead. "Shut up! You're giving me a headache." He yelped back. Azami tried to get up, but stumbled and fell to her knees. The tears behind her eyes let themselves out and wet the floor. "You're so scared you can't stand. How pitiful." The boy said. Suddenly memories clouded her mind. She, at eight-years old, was on her knees crying. Tusumi's limp body in front of her. "You're so scared you can't run! How disgraceful." A man reached to grab her sleeve, and missed. Azami gathered her nerve to stumble away. Reality bounced back to Azami's mind, and tears flowed even more heavily. "W-where am I?" She asked the boy. "And who are you?" The door opened just as she finished. A tall blonde girl was standing there. She had a smirk on her face, and her arms crossed against her chest. "Your room, beds will come shortly. I'm Temari, that's Gaara, and we're your new teammates." Temari stepped further into the room and faced Azami. "It's about time, too. We might have had to surrender the Chuunins if we didn't have a full team." This girl's attitude made Azami even more frustrated. She couldn't talk to her like that when she was just separated from the only people she began to trust! Azami had to toughen up, or she'd be eaten alive. She got to her feet, and stared Temari in the eyes. "I have to leave now." Azami tried to get past Temari. "Where to? I'm the leader of this team." She snapped. Azami raised her eyebrow, and made certain hand seals. She let out her gruesome howl once again. They all heard crashes and angry yells coming from nearby. "What the?" Temari rushed to the door. Ookami ran in, jumped on Temari and knocked her to the floor. Azami walked to Ookami's side and patted his head. But then another little dog walked in, looking confused. He was really small and white. "Great, it's a dog fest." Temari grumbled and sat up. Gaara got up too. "Get the Mutts away, they smell like crap." He pointed to the white pup. "Akamaru!" Someone called. Another boy ran in. "Akamaru! There you are! Why'd you run off like that?" "He's yours?" Azami asked. "Yeah…we heard a howl and he ran off. Was it that?" The boy pointed to Ookami. "No." Azami said. "That was I. Calling Ookami." Gaara was fed up, and walked out. No one seemed to notice. "Kiba?" Temari asked. "Yeah, that's me." The boy answered. "Be careful who you call next time, we were training." Kiba picked Akamaru up and left. Temari brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Tomorrow we'll start training again as well. Today, get cozy here." She pointed to the spot where Gaara was sitting. "Gaara's here too, my room is next door where Kankuro used to sleep." She pointed to the wall, and then left like the others. Azami sat down against the wall again, she was alone.

"Darn it!" Ariana Yelled. She was in the training field, taking out her anger on a tree. Throwing kunai, waving her fans, emitting Genjutsu, it still didn't help. She was truly showing how strong she was through sadness. And she wasn't by herself. There was a boy watching her, Neji Hyuuga. He was training with his team when he heard her, and he thought she was extremely strong. As she punched and kicked the tree, a smirk crawled across his face.


	13. What It's Like Without You

Oturan

Part 13: What it's like without you

"Monster" The word echoed in Nakurae's mind. The other day, when she had met up with Sakura and team 15, Kankuro said something. "She's a monster." Nakurae looked up at her family photo across the room. Her mother, father, and her. They all looked so happy. "How could she be a monster?" Nakurae asked herself. She looked closely at her father's face. "Dad." She whispered. Once in a while, Nakurae felt so alone. Her mother was as nice as could be. But, her father…was never there. He was always away, working. Nakurae moved her glance toward her nightstand. A golden necklace was lying in a circle. She loved this necklace, but it brought back to many memories. "Go away Naky!" A child's voice yelled. "We don't wanna play with a rich snob!" Another added. "No! I wanna play with you!" Little Nakurae sobbed. She was alone; no one wanted to play with her. Nakurae snapped back to reality as a tear gently rolled down her cheek. Her father was always away, but it was thanks to him that she was so lucky. Or so she wanted to think. Her family had always been wealthy, so they could afford to home school Nakurae. She had been shunned as a kid, isolated from the outside and kept from others. One day she snuck outside to play with some kids, and they only taunted her. 'Monster' she thought, 'One of the kids called me that.' Azami couldn't ACTUALLY be a monster! Nakurae picked up the golden necklace and fiddled with it. Azami's probably just lonely.

"Dumb kunai." Someone mumbled in the early morning darkness. It was Sachi Kuro. She was sitting on the porch, sharpening her kunai knife. Sleep had been struggling to reach her. Both of her teammates, Ariana Miko and Sake hadn't been talking to her much. Let alone smiling. Sachi didn't mind much, but it was eerie living in an apartment with a 'zombie'. As she turned her head east, the shining sunrise met her face. "Sachi. I've made breakfast." Sake called. The blue haired girl walked out onto the porch beside Sachi, and handed her a plate. "Why have you made three servings?" Sachi asked. Sake had a third plate in her hands that she silently placed on the wet grass. Sachi only raised her eyebrow. Sake's hand rose up to her face and let out a loud whistle. "Geez!" Sachi flinched. "It's seven in the morning! You'll wake up everyone!" And just when she thought the silence came back, she heard a pitter-patter of paws. A big white wolf came running up to Sake. "Good boy!" Sake said cheerfully as she patted his head. The wolf gulped down the food happily. "This is Ookami. Azami's wolf." Sake said sadly. "Then shouldn't SHE be feeding it?" Sachi asked. "Yeah, but she's not up yet. That's why Ookami was around these woods. And Ookami's a friend, not an 'it'" Sake got up and walked back inside. Sachi didn't understand. Sake didn't know Azami that much, but she could tell she was struggling. And being around Azami taught Sake something, but it was about useless now.

"Oi!" A voice called, nudging Ariana. "You're still here?" Ariana hazily opened her eyes. And when she realized where she was, she jolted awake. "Oh no! I must have passed out!" She shouted. Ariana quickly made sure she still had her fans, and then remembered she didn't know this person. She looked up to a concerned face. "Aren't you that guy who…I nearly fell on?" Ariana got embarrassed. "Yeah." He laughed lightly. "Neji, my name is Hyuuga Neji." He smiled. "You probably shouldn't be training so hard with that injury so close to the Chuunins." He pointed out her bandages. Ariana swiftly got to her feet. "No way!" She put her hands to her hips. "Ariana Miko trains whenever she wants! Sleeps wherever she wants!" She boasted. "Ariana, huh? You're from Suna, I remember." He got up, too. "Do you know who you'll be facing in the Chuunin exams?" He asked. Her smile faded, and then came back. "No…But I will surly defeat them!" She boasted again. "You sure won't get the right training sleeping in the woods like this! Especially not with Azami-Chan." A voice said from behind a tree. "Yvette!" Ariana growled. "Nice." Yvette chuckled. "I won't tell the monks you slept out here, but you need to be back for breakfast. Will Azami be coming?" She asked. Ariana's anger was instantly overwhelmed with sadness. "No. Let's go." She walked towards Yvette. "Bye Neji." She looked back, and forced a smile.

"I have to get out of here!" Azami moaned, half-asleep. She must have cried herself to bed. But her roommate awakened her. "Hey, if you want to leave, walk out the door. That IS what doors are for." Gaara grunted. "Ah!" Azami woke with a scare. "Gaara! What time is it? Where's Ookami?" "Early morning, gone." He replied, staring at Azami. "You stir so much when you sleep." He added. "How do you know? Don't you sleep?" She tried to act tough, even though she was frightened. "No." Was his short answer. Azami relaxed a little bit, knowing it was still early. But it was hard to fully relax. 'Why didn't this boy sleep?' She asked herself. "The Chuunin Exams are only one week away, right?" Azami asked Gaara. He only nodded. "Then we have to train!" Worry rushed back over her. "Alright! Alright already!" Temari walked in sleepily. "If you want to train so badly, let's go." She tossed a bag at Azami's feet. It was the rest of her clothes, fishnets, seed bags, and headband. Azami slipped on these items and was about to go out the door. But she stopped to look back at the red headed boy. She didn't know why, but his eyes seemed so familiar. "Are you gonna train, too?" She asked. "You ask too many stupid questions." Gaara replied, but he got up and followed. Temari tied up her hair and led her new teammate and brother to their training field. 'That's weird.' She thought, 'Gaara was rarely ever interested in training.'

The training field that they arrived at looked hardly used, only a few scratches on the trees. "Stop staring, it's not like you've never trained before." Temari had a smirk on her face. But the truth was, Azami couldn't remember training with Tusumi, or it was too painful. "So, Azumi. What's your specialty?" Temari asked, saying Azami's name wrong. "It's Azami, not Azumi." Azami was stern. "I'm from the Bachiatari clan, we manipulate the energy in vines with our Chakra." She demonstrated. A little cactus vine sprouted out of the ground as Azami made it dance. "That's a start. Since I'm the leader of this team, I'll work you to death." Temari said with a snicker. "Show me what you've got, I challenge you." 'A battle?' Azami thought. "Fine." She tried to find her strength. "I know you use wind Jutsu with that fan, you're like Ariana." Azami pointed to the black fan in Temari's hands. Temari and Azami readied themselves. The big black fan opened with a whoosh, and Azami removed her headband and wrapped it on her head. Ookami should be there, too. Or else she wouldn't be able to use much Chakra, and Temari would hand Azami's butt to her. She made the necessary hand seals and let out her howl. Soon enough, Ookami came running over, and readied himself, too. "Start!" Shouted Temari, hardly taking notice to Ookami. As soon as she said this, her fan lifted into the air, and came barreling down. "Wind scythe!" It was true Azami knew about wind Jutsu, but she never saw one before, and never saw this coming. Slits and blood appeared on Azami's body, and the wind pushed her about three feet. 'Crap' She thought. 'I'm already hurt.' Then she thought of something. "Tiger, Bird, Boar, Tiger." She whispered. "Konki Koru!" Blue Chakra bubbled around her hands as she clenched a tree trunk. She was absorbing the trees energy, making it into Chakra. Temari motioned her fan for another wind scythe. The wind suddenly turned into razor blades as Temari flapped her fan. "Kago Ha!" Azami made a quick defense. A Root Leaf burst out of the ground and protected her from the wind. Her heart was racing, and she tried to remember Tusumi's teachings, and a battle plan.


	14. Training Begins

Oturan

Part fourteen: Training begins

"Good Azy-chan!" Tusumi congratulated his 7-year-old sister as she threw a kunai. "But Sumi-kuun!!" She whined. "It didn't hit the target!" The Kunai was only a little off, and had hit the tree bark. Ever since she was four, and the Hokkaido's seal was even stronger, she struggled with any kind of Jutsu. "Here." Tusumi pulled off his headband and tied it around Azami's little head. "Does that make you feel like a Ninja? Can you do it now?" He said with a smile. Azami was beaming. "Yes!" She answered. "I feel like a Jounin!" Azami took another Kunai and threw it her best. It was only an inch away from the center! "YESS!!" Azami jumped into Tusumi's arms, tackling him to the ground.

Azami opened her eyes as the root leaf slid back into the ground. She knew what to do. Quickly, Azami took out a Kunai knife and bolted towards Temari, who was readying her fan again. "Oh no you don't!" Azami screamed. She ripped her arm at Temari's fan; a huge tear was created across the middle. Before Temari could react, Azami's hands clenched the ground and her legs were in the air. She kicked the fan right out of her opponent's hands and reach. "Gah! You brat!" Temari yelled, and flipped onto a tree branch. A smirk slid across Azami's face. "Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Monkey!" Azami made these hand signs as fast as she could and took her stance. "Vine Manipulation!" Her arms rose, and her feet twisted. It actually looked like she was dancing. The black bags on her arms and her legs opened up, and vines rushed out of them. Temari jumped down from the tree, realizing that she was vulnerable. 'CRASH!' Azami's vines slashed at the base of the tree and it came toppling down. Temari hadn't even touched the ground yet, and the limbs of the trees caught and held her down. 'What strength in those plants! And there almost as fast as Gaara's sand!' Temari thought; biting her lip. Gaara was still at the sidelines, and noticed how much Azami was panting. 'The girl has power, but lacks Chakra.' He thought. It was true. Even with Ookami's leveling seal, Azami still didn't have that much Chakra to use. "Arf!" Ookami barked. "Well." Azami laughed. "That's game." She stumbled backwards in exhaustion, and almost bumped into Gaara. But his sand flew out of his gourd and stopped her from falling. "Huh?" She gasped in surprise, and then fell forward. Rubbing her head, Azami looked back at the boy. His blue eyes were surrounded by the black marks, a frown on his face and his arms still crossed, he gazed at her curiously. "Uh…Thanks?" Azami said and got up. Temari crawled out from under the tree. "Okay, let me see." She walked up right into Azami's face. "Barely any Chakra, you have will power, only know a few Ninjutsu, and is slightly clumsy." Temari stared at Azami hatefully. "We have some work to do." This angered Azami greatly. She tried to smack her in face, but was stopped. "You're vines are fast, but out of a battle, you're helpless." Temari squeezed Azami's wrist tightly, but Ookami started growling. "Dumb mutt." Temari threw a shuriken at the wolf, who caught it in his mouth and jumped on Temari; slicing the back of her hand. "Gah!" Temari fell backwards. "That's it!" She screamed. "Trainings over for today. Come back to the house before dark. There are some rules we must go over." She got up and left. Azami reached to Ookami, patted him on the head and taking the shuriken from his mouth. Then she noticed that Gaara was still there. She didn't know what to say but the thing on her mind. "Why do you seem so familiar to me?" She asked suspiciously. "You do as well." Gaara said quietly, and disappeared through his sand.

"Sake? Sachi?" Hayate knocked on the door to a visitor's apartment. Sleepy eyes appeared in the doorway. "Hayate-sensei?" Sachi grumbled. "What do you want?" Hayate let out a sigh. "There's about a week left until the Chuunins, we have to train, remember?" He moved aside to show that Ariana Miko was behind him. "Hai!" Someone else yelled from behind Sachi, Sake. She pushed past tired Sachi and glomped Ariana. "Hey!" Ariana yelped in surprise and pushed her off. They all left and followed Hayate to the place where they traded Azami. "First thing, Ningujutsu. The art of weapons, show me what you've got!" Obviously, Sachi stepped up first. She pulled out five Kunai in her left hand, and Five Shuriken in her right hand. Sachi sprinted forward, up a tree and flipped several times while she threw each weapon and landed on the ground. One weapon landed directly or at least within an inch of the bull's eye. "Wow." Ariana said. "I'll go next." She pulled out her Yuumei, and opened them with a 'whoosh.' The silver metal lining on the edges of the fans gleamed in the sun. She threw both really hard, and they both sliced through two limbs on a tree. "Impressive." Said Hayate. "Do you only use your fans?" Ariana shrugged. "Mostly, more or less." Sake stepped up last, and took a moment to think. She then pulled out a shuriken and a kunai and threw them simultaneously. The shuriken hit the bull's eye, and the kunai hit the same spot, right through the hole in the shuriken. Hayate nodded. "Second, Ninjutsu." He pointed back to Sachi; who rolled her eyes. "Kage buunshin no Justu." Three copies were made of Sachi, and rolled their eyes at the same time, then disappeared. 'Whoa.' Hayate thought. 'That's a Jounin level move. Like Uzumaki? Eh?' Next, Ariana still had her fans out. She made several signs, and blue fire appeared on Awaii, and Black fumes appeared on Da-ku. She chucked them both at the same tree, and at first it burst into flames and then melted into black goop. 'Must be a Miko clan Jutsu.' Hayate thought once again. 'I've never seen it before.' Sake immediately made her hand signs, and blue electricity zoomed up and down her arms as they slumped in front of her. The electricity pulsed when she began to spin around, and burned the tree behind her as she slowed down. Hayate nodded again. 'She's from the mist village, but that Jutsu's lightening style.' Hayate wondered about his three students and their abilities. They were all so different, maybe he'll be the one learning.

Sake, Sachi and Ariana continued to show their Jutsu to Hayate-sensei. And Nakurae along with Sakura and Kankuro were training as well "Come on Nakurae!" Cheered Sakura. Nakurae was sparing with Kankuro, and he was winning so far. Nakurae could only create a little bit of water using her Jutsu, and there was no water around her! Crow kept attacking Nakurae, and all she could do was dodge. "Nakurae-chan! How could you be out of chakra already?" Kankuro laughed. "It's because I keep trying to make water! But you've just been using the same Jutsu!" She was panting heavily. "Crow won't go easy on you! Use your kunai!" Shouted Sakura from the sidelines. She didn't have to train much; she wasn't even in the Chuunins. Quickly, Nakurae pulled out a Kunai and launched it at Kankuro's head. "Gah!" He dodged it swiftly, but lost concentration and his chakra strings broke. Crow fell to the ground; this was Nakurae's chance. "Gotcha!" She jumped and grabbed Crow before Kankuro could reattach his strings. The bushes were where Nakurae could hide Crow. If Kankuro couldn't see him, he couldn't reattach. Nakurae then pulled out a Shuriken and cut off all of Crows parts. "HA!" She yelled. "I win! Crows broken!" "Damn Nakurae! That will take a while to fix!" Kankuro complained. "Hehe, sorry." She brushed her hair away.

It was almost dark, and Azami just got back to her room. A bed was now there for her, and she used it as her reading spot. She had grabbed one of her old school books on all tailed monsters and Jinchuriki and flipped through it. Something about Gaara, her roommate, jogged her memory. His dark marks around his eyes, his hair and eye color, why did he seem so familiar? Nothing, she could find nothing. Azami threw the book in disgust and frustration. But the book landed on a particular page, page 119. It was a story about an experiment, a horrible one at that. Sunanin sealed the one tailed Shukaku into a baby boy. The Kazekage's son.


	15. The Chuunins Are Anounced!

Oturan

Part fifteen: The Chuunins Are Anounced!

Ariana, Sake, Sachi, Azami, and Nakurae were training astoundingly in the past week. And today was when they were told who fought who. Team 15 was busy begging their sensei to tell them where they were going to post the chart for the first battle. "Man! Come on!" Ariana whined at Hayate, who was trying to push her away. "Azami is probably already there! I haven't seen her in two days!" Aparently, Hayate didn't think that was a big deal, but Ariana knew Azamisince they were four, aand hadn't seen her in six years. To her, it was a BIG deal. The truth was, Azami was still sleeping. She was up late last night when Temari was going over battle tactics. She also found out how she knew Gaara. With Tusumi she studied most of the tailed beast and demons. His father, the Kazekage had forced the one-tailed beast into him as a baby. Because of it, Gaara's mother had died, and his mental state was unsteady. She remembered feeling so sad for him when she was seven, crying her eyes out. Most of the demons and monsters had to be sealed into a being, but with the Bachiatari clan, it was genetic. Sleep slowly slipped away from Azami, and she awoke. "Huhn…" She moaned. "Up! Now!" Temari burst into the room. "The Chuunin list is up!" She ran over and shook her teammate to full awake-ness. "Hey!" Azami yelped. Angered until she knew what was going on. "Oh, sure." Hazily, she stood up and slipped on her jacket. Then she noticed Gaara with his dark eyes shut, breathing deeply. He looked so peaceful, yet so sad. Azami wondered if he knew about her yet. "Gaara. We're gonna go see who fights who. Will you come?" She asked, as firm as possible. Sakura told her that Sasuke went up against Gaara last time, but since it was never finished, his name was yet again; randomized. Quietly, he got up and walked out the door.

"Nakurae!" Kankuro called. She was walking out her front gate of her house when she saw her friend running toward her. "What?" She asked. But before he answered, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along swiftly. "The Chuunin pairing are up. Let's go find out!" He yelled. Nakurae was still confused about the whole 'Azami monster thing.' So she decided she wasn't ACTUALLY a monster, and just mean or misunderstood. Soon enough, they caught up with Sakura and Anko, who were on their way as well.

Shakamaru, Ino, and Choji were also on their way to see. And as they got closer, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were spotted. "Oi!" Kiba yelled, greeting his fellow Konohanin. "What's up, Shikamaru?" He asked casually as Shikamaru approached. He has a scoul o his face. "Since I forfeited, their giving me another chance. This way I'll have to fight more! How troublesome…" He walked right past Kiba and Team 15 and team Baki came into view. 'Hm…So they are the new comers.' He thought. They looked tough. "AZAMI!!!!!" Ariana screeched when she saw her friend. "Azami-chan!" Azami looked over her shoulder and expected a friendly wave, but instead received a tackle. "Ugh! Ariana! Get OFF!" Azami murmered. Sake found the wall with the posting and gasped to see who her opponent was.

"Gaara, who do you think you'll be up against?" Azami asked, Ariana still clung to her shoulder. "It better be Uchiha again." In his voice, Azami could feel bloodlust and hate, it filled her with sadness…sadness for him.

Everyone crouded around the piece of paper taped to the wall. Naruto decided to read it outloud. "Up first, Shikamaru against…A-riana?" He struggled with the name. "Ooh! That's me!" Shouted Ariana cheerfully. "Who's Shikamaru?" Anoyed, Shikamaru raised his hand. "I can't belive my luck." He sighed. "I have to beat up another girl." "Don't count on it!" Ariana laughed sarcastically as Naruto continued. "Second…Sake against Nakuree." "It's Nakurae!" Nakurae yelled angrily, then stopped herself. She'd have to go against the nice girl who she went on that mission with?! Quickly, she glanced at Sake who looked more upset than her. "Third, Gaara against…" Naruto trailed on. Azami could feel Gaara's unsteadyness rising. "Kankuro!" "NANI???" The shreeck came from Kankuro himself and Gaara's eyes widened. 'Crap!' Kankuro thought. 'This isn't good!' Despite all the upset ninjas whining, Naruto still went on. "Fourth, oh! It's you, Sasuke! Your against Shino!" Naruto lifted his hand for a high five, but received nothing from his comrad. "To bad, Uchiha." Shino said. "I've helped you, but now I have to fight you." Sasuke answered back as Naruto continued once again. "Last one is Sachi against Temari." 'Ooh, a girl on girl fight.' Thought Temari with a smirk. "And then whover wins that goes up against…Azami? Hey! That girl from the ramen store!" He pointed angrily Azami, who couldn't help but chuckle.

The Chuunins were two days away now, and people ceased training and started resting. Azami didn't know how to tell Gaara the news, and was still hanging out with Ariana at the temple. Sake was reading and Sachi was sharpening her kunai. Nakurae was in her room, going over what she new about Sake and coming up with new tactics. Shika was moping, Kankuro as well, Sasuke yelling at Naruto who was laughing, Shino resting by a tree, and Temari watching over Gaara. All was peaceful when The Fitfth Hokage learned some interesting news. Five genin were arriving the next day touring Konoha, some just from the outskirts, and some from different countries. So much was happening, so Tsunade just rested her feet on her desk, and took a sip of Sake.


	16. Let The Chuunins Begin!

Oturan

Part sixteen: Let the Chuunins begin!

"Okah-san!" A little black-haired girl tugged on her mother's dress. "Can I go play with Miki?" She begged. "Of course Sachi. But remember, it's Monday, she might be working!" Sachi's mother said cheerfully, patting her little girl's head. Sachi bolted out the door and ran all the way across her village. "Miki-san!" She called. "Miki-saaan! Can I work with you today?" "Sure Chi-Chi! I'm in here!" Miki yelled. Another girl sat in front of a table laid out with dozens of different types of tools, and surrounding her placed on the walls were hundreds of swords, all hand crafted and beautiful. The girls sat and talked and welded the whole day, laughing and goofing. "Miki?" Sachi looked up. "Huh? What is it?" Miki stopped sharpening her Kunai to look down at her little friend. "You became a Chuunin when you were seven, a year ago. I'm seven now, and I'm the _worst_ Genin! What am I supposed to do?" Tears welled up in Sachi's eyes, and Miki gazed sympathetically at her. "Here." Miki placed the Kunai in Sachi's hands. "Train. Hard. That's all it takes. Plus, my father always trained with me, but yours is too busy. I'll train with you sometimes! And in the meanwhile, train with that Kunai, make me and your village proud, K?" She smiled; Miki's small motivational talks were the only thing Sachi needed.

Sun shone through the windows as Sachi's eyes opened, it was sunrise. She could hear Sake running around the kitchen as she sat up. "Sake!" She called. "Mphh-" She stumbled, "What?" "When should we leave?" Sachi asked. "Want some rice balls first? Otherwise, pretty soon." Sake's blue head popped into her room. Sachi nodded her head and reached under the bed and pulled out an old Kunai with a red ribbon. "I don't need breakfast, I'll catch ya later, K?" She forced an uncomfortable smile. "Hmm, okay then. See you!" Sake skipped out of the room and packed up the rest of the rice balls for her friends as Sachi slipped her Kunai into her pack and left for the stadium.

"Nakurae!" Mrs. Otama called up the stairs. "You might be late honey! Get up!" "Yeah Mom! I'm coming!" Nakurae yelled, tying her headband to her forehead. Quickly she ran down the stairs and out the door where Kankuro was waiting. She didn't even stop to say hi, she just grabbed his wrist and kept running. "Gah! Nakurae-chan! It won't start for another three hours. What's the rush?" He asked, annoyed. "Sorry! I got excited…" She shrugged and kept running all the way there.

"Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls…dammit!" Ariana fumbled through the crap she called her room. "Yvette!" She screamed. "Oh, what now!" The casual eighteen-year-old stepped into the room and leaned on the doorframe. "You should get going you know." "Yeah, yeah. But I can't find my scrolls!" Ariana whined. "Here, borrow mine. You've trained enough, I'm sure you can handle this level." Yvette tossed her a small black scroll, and added a smirk. Ariana unrolled the scroll, and studied it. "Awesome! I can use this! Thanks a bunch!" She rushed past Yvette and into the main hall. "Don't forget to come watch!" She called behind her shoulder, and ran out the door.

Cough Cough Hayate strolled along the path to the arena. "Hnh…I wonder if my team's already there." He thought out loud. Hayate chose the path along the woods, gazing into the shadows every once n a while, put this time when he glanced, there were several white blurs. "Huh? Ookami? Is that you?" He squinted, the shadows blocking his view. There was a whine and a thud of troubled paws. A white face with purple and green markings appeared out from behind a tree. "Ookami, hi there!" He cooed, and reached down to pet the wolf. Ookami only drew back. "What's wrong buddy?" Hayate asked confused. Another whine escaped Ookami's mouth, and nudged Hayate to follow him.

They approached the porch of some abandoned house, where they could slightly see a green lump, and heard a mumble or two. "Azami?" Hayate gasped. The girl was sitting on the steps, her hair frizzed and her eyes cloudy. It was obvious she was pretty sick, or something happened. Hayate wasn't a father, but his girlfriend was so sweet, he knew what she would have done. "What's the matter, Azami?" He walked slowly to the girl, and sat down next to her. She muttered something so silently that no one could have possibly understood. Azami's eyes were watery, and they crept up into the corners to look at Hayate, he now saw how much they were trembling. "Azami, maybe we should take you to the hospital." Hayate was starting to get worried. A portion of it was for Azami, but most was because he didn't know what Azami would do when she's sick. She mumbled nothing else, but her body slumped to the side, her cheek rested on Hayate's shoulder. "Uuuh!" He almost freaked out, but then Ookami stood up and placed his paw on Hayate's knee, and trust lurked in his eyes. Azami seemed like she read Ookami's eyes, because she forced her self to stagger down the steps and lay down on the dirt. "H-hey!" Hayate reached out to try to help Azami back up, not knowing what she was doing, but Ookami once again glared at him. Azami's chest was dangerously moving up and down, and sweat drenched her face. Ookami stripped his glare from Hayate to Azami. A purple glowing pulsed in his snout, and his nosed gently touched Azami's stomach and moved up and down her body. Her breathing slowed, and so did her chest movements, the sweat still trickled down her cheek but her eyes relaxed. Again, Ookami looked at Hayate tensely, and motioned him to come over. First, Hayate looked towards the sun, the Chuunins were less than an hour away. If Azami slept through it, she wouldn't be able to become a Chuunin. He slipped his hand under her head to lift her up, and shook her slightly. "Azami, wake up!" He whispered. She stirred a little bit, and her eyes opened. "Hey!" She pushed herself from Hayate and sprawled around. "W-where am I?" Her eyes dashed right to left. "You got pretty sick, Ookami came to get me. You seem okay now, though. But you should hurry if you want to get to the arena on time." Hayate explained to her, and stood up. Azami only gave him a confused stare, which made him chuckle. "Here, I'm going there, too." He reached out his hand and they walked to the arena.

"ALL WHO COME! WELCOME…TO THE CHUUNINS MAKE-UP TOURNAMENT!" The proctor boomed. Uproar of applause came from the crowd. Eleven Genin were lined up behind the proctor, just like before. But instead of The Third Hokage in the tower, it was Lady Tsunade, and there was no Kazekage. The applause died down, and nine of the eleven left up the stairs. The only ones left were Ariana and Shikamaru. Ariana unlinked her fans, and Shikamaru gazed at the clouds. "Now for the first match, Ariana Miko vs. Shikamaru Nara! Begin!" The proctor waved his arm and jumped out of the way. The Chuunins had begun.


	17. Change

Oturan

Part seventeen: Change

"Now for the first match, Ariana Miko vs. Shikamaru Nara! Begin!" The proctor waved his arm and jumped out of the way. Ariana immediately jumped a few meters back and unhitched her fans. "Hah! You use fans too?" Shikamaru taunted. "The last girl I fought used those, too!" He also jumped back into the shadows and preformed numerous hand seals. 'Humph, I see this will be over fast.' Ariana thought confidently. She jumped onto one of the top limbs of a tree, across the arena from Shikamaru. His shadow began to stir and then darted towards Ariana, but she knew already it wouldn't make it. He must've had something else in mind. "I won't give you any time to get any good ideas!" Ariana screamed as she made several hand seals wither her fans. "Uchiwa Kasai no Jutsu!" She quickly jabbed her fan open and flung one near Shikamaru, it set ablaze, trapping and searing him. "There are no shadows with so much light!" She laughed proudly. It was true, the fire took almost 50 of the arena, using the trees as fuel, and Shikamaru was in the middle of it. Obviously, the fire wouldn't go out soon, and Ariana plopped herself down on a tree limb, taking out her scrolls, she began to meditate and slowly made hands seals.

"Yvette my dear." An old monk pointed beyond her. "Do those seats look approving?" Yvette smiled, laughing. "Yes ma'am." She squeezed through the rows of seats and found five openings where her and the other elite monks sat. 'Ariana's match already started.' Yvette thought curiously. 'I wonder if she'll use my scroll.' She placed her hands in her lap and watched Ariana's every move.

'Finally time.' Ariana thought to herself, she already felt the sweat trickling down her neck. She would start and end this match with one blow. "Jomaku Iba no Jutsu!" She wailed, and jumped from the tree to the wall as the Jutsu took place. Slowly, her hair became lighter as well as longer, her tattoo glowed, and as she bent over, you could see black wings ripping through her skin and shirt. Finally she stood up, looking completely inhuman. When her eyes opened, they were bright purple, no pupils in sight. "Now!" She screamed. "Summoning Jutsu!" And grabbed the scroll strapped to her fan-chain, bit her finger, and summoned. There were billowing puffs of smoke, and when they cleared, a crow that took up almost half the stadium just stood there with her on top. "Holy crap." Ariana breathed in shock. She was so surprised; she almost lost control of her Iba, but quickly snapped out of it. "Otome Karasu no Jutsu! Girl crow attack!" She screamed another Jutsu and grabbed on to a giant feather as the bird flapped its wings. The wind blew everyone in the stadium, and loud murmurs spread through the whole stadium. The crow was now inches away from Shikamaru and covered him with its wings, it also seemed like the wings were letting out tons of darkness, not shadows, but gen-jutsu darkness. You could still see Shikamaru's attempts at shadow possession, but Ariana in her Iba form was just to strong. After a five-minute match, the proctor called it off, and Ariana had won. "The winner! Ariana Miko!" The proctor screamed. With a huge smile on her face, her Iba wore off, and she dropped to the ground. Using up all that chakra in one blow completely wore her out. "Yvette…" A monk asked curiously. "That was your scroll wasn't it?" "Well, uh…yeah?" Yvette slumped into her chair. Without any thought, the monk whacked Yvette on the head. "You fool! That could have killed her! You are a Jounin! She is a Genin!" She yelled furiously. "Technically, she might become a Chuunin so it really wasn't that ba-" "WACK!"

Shikamaru lazily walked up the steps to where Ino and Chouji were seated. He really could have gone more, his injuries were minor. "Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. "You had a second chance and you blew it! AGAIN!" He shrugged then sat down beside her.

Ariana, still on her knees, sighed, and tried to stand up. She staggered a few feet, and fell. The scroll was too advanced for her, and she had a chakra level of zero. Quickly, the medical Nin took her away, where she could rest.

"Up next we have Nakurae Otama against Sake!" The proctor announced once again and jumped out of the way. Nakurae and Sake stared at each other for a few seconds, then assumed their positions. The sky was dark earlier, but now the clouds were immense. Rain started to shower on everyone, the scene was peaceful, but there was bloodlust in the air. Sake had the first move, and she decided to start with Tai-Jutsu. She ran up to Nakurae and aimed to kick her face, but she blocked pretty well. Before Nakurae could hit back, Sake twisted around her leg and landed a punch in her cheek. This time, it was at Nakurae's advantage. Before Sake could pull back, she grabbed her foot and fist and spun around, swirling Sake to the ground. She scrambled to get up as Nakurae ran to hide in the trees. Out of sight, Nakurae preformed several hand seals, and upchucked tons and tons of water. With the stadium partially flooded, she jumped out from behind the tree, and let out another Jutsu. She stood knee high in water, plunged her arms into it, and thrashed them at Sake. Water gushed from her arms and around her legs right toward Sake, who just stood there with a stern look. She let herself get hit, but blocking her face she also sent electricity through the water. Nakurae's whole body was hit, Sake could here the sizzle as the electricity jolted Nakurae's body, and left her with some 2nd and 3rd degree burns. She fell to her knees, but stopped herself from landing on her face. "I'm sorry it ends like this, Nakurae." Sake said angrily.

Back up in the stadium, Sachi almost dragged herself to where Azami was viewing the fight. "Azami." Sachi called emotionlessly. Slowly, Azami turned to her friends' comrade. Her eyes had dark bags under them, and her skin was so pale. She looked real sick, but Sachi tried to ignore it. "Azami, I'm a little nervous about Sake." She whispered right by her ear. "It's true. She's not herself. There's so much bloodlust and hate surrounding her face." Azami said grimly. "If you can sense that much…do you think you know what'll happen?" Sachi asked suspiciously. "Wait a sec," Sachi interrupted herself. "How can you tell that much?" Grimly, Azami gazed at her. Sadness and fear in her eyes. "She's trying to kill her." She whispered quietly. Both girls stood there, looking at each other…unable to believe it.

"Get up." Sake demanded. Water was still swishing around the stadium, and swished around when Sake stomped through it. She bent down and clutched Nakurae's neck, pulled her up, and held her against the wall. She let out little murmurs, and scratched at Sake's wrist. Sake didn't hold back, she smacked her in the mouth, and then let her slump to the ground. Nakurae seemed to have stopped moving, but then with a quick swipe, she grabbed a kunai and slit Sake's shoulder. With a gasp, Sake jumped back, clutching her bleeding shoulder. 'Okay, that was good…but my specialty is water attacks, but that jolt totally screwed me up.' Nakurae thought. She stepped back a few steps as Sake gritted her teeth, blood now stained her bleach white shirt. Looking up, Nakurae could see through the light blue bangs of Sake's. Her nice calm, almost pupiless eyes, were darker, almost like the skies. Lightening began to run through the clouds, zipping back and forth. It reflected in Sake's eyes, but when she turned away from it, the light was still there.


	18. Kin vs Kin

Oturan

Part eighteen: Sisters vs. Sisters and Brothers vs. Brothers

The storm was now furious. Lightening and thunder swept through all of Konoha. And the worse the storm got, the seemingly worse Sake got.

"Azami, you're kidding right?!" Sachi gasped. Probably the most emotion she'd ever reveal. "Sake won't _kill_ her, right?!" Azami's eyes closed slowly, and her head lowered. "Well then…" Sachi stammered again. "What's wrong with her?!" Azami opened her eyes again and glared at the girl. "The storm."

Nakurae coughed up some blood, and stained her pink shirt. A kunai was clutched tightly in her hand and blood ran down the other. Sake was watching Nakurae's knees tremble. She swiped out a kunai, rushed up to her, and held it high. But all of a sudden, lightening crashed down on the stadium. Sake thrashed around as the silver rushed through her. Her blazing blue eyes brightened, and the arm that held the kunai started glowing red. She quickly fell to her knees, the lightening left as fast as it had come. Her left arm's glow started to decrease, and a snake-looking tattoo twisted around her arm.

Nakurae still stood there, eyes wide. "Wha-what?" She whispered. Sake struggled to get up. "It's nothing…" Sake panted. "Fight me!" With a roar and a jump, Sake lunged toward Nakurae. "Tch!!" Nakurae lost her footing and splashed into the water. With one big movement, Sake jumped over Nakurae and punched the water where she was supposed to be. Her hand burrowed deep into the mud, a blue spark ran up her arm and shocked her entire body. "AARRGH!" She yelped in pain. Nakurae flipped back onto her feet and threw her kunai, landing right into Sake's back with a 'thwack!'. She barely took notice, but struggled to keep her stance. A single beam of sun shone through the storm cloud. It illuminated Sake's headband and she retrieved two kunai. Another beam shone through as Sake charged up the kunai until blue sparks danced on their surface. More beams of sunlight split the clouds and Sake ran toward Nakurae. As she ran, the sun grew brighter and the snake grew dimmer. The unnatural light in Sake's eyes had disappeared, too. Sake was too fast, and the double kunai attack hit Nakurae right in her shoulders. The clouds parted, lighting up the entire stadium. Sake's red snake faded completely, and the hate and evil left her face. Before she really knew what had happened, the kunai in Nakurae's shoulders lit up, shocking her inside and out. Sake watched in surprise as blood trickled down the Nakurae's lip. Even the proctor hesitated a bit, before he knew when to step in. "Wait, stop!" He raised his hand as Nakurae fell to the ground. "The winner-" Sake dropped to the ground as well. "Sake!" Tears ran down her nose and cheeks and the crowd cheered.

"Whoa…" Sachi whispered. Azami lowered her head again, a smirk on her face. "Gone as fast as it had come." She whispered back.

"Why…" Sake started to cry worse. "Why…again?" She looked up to see the medical Nin taking away a once happy, go-lucky girl. Now all she was were cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry, Nakurae Otama." With a frown on her face, Sake's head hit the ground with a splash as another group of medical Nin sloshed over to gather her.

A few minutes had passed. Jounin and other proctors were still cleaning up and draining all the water. Azami's breath was still deep and heavy, and she didn't even sense Gaara walk up behind her. "Azami." He said quietly. "Hm?" She answered, not even opening her eyes. "My match is next…" He said, walking up beside her. "Yeah, against your brother. Sorry." She apologized with a picture of Tusumi in her mind. "Do not. Just think of your match against either my sister or the woman who took your place." "Yeah." She said in a daze. She still knew of whom he was, and she was pretty sure he knew, too. But she still held it in. Down in the stadium, the proctor took his stance a rose his hand, calling the next two opponents. On his way out, Gaara added one comment; "Azami, I remember now."

"Starting the next match! Gaara against Kankuro!" The proctor dashed out of the way. "I do not want to fight you, Gaara! Surrender now!" Kankuro yelled, desperately trying to get out of this fight.

"Kankuro, you idiot!" Temari whispered to herself from the stands. "You don't stand a chance against him!"

With no response from Gaara, Kankuro unraveled his puppet, and went into the first attack. "Useless." Gaara sighed. His sand shield rose up wherever Crow tried to hit him. Over and over, failed attacks by Kankuro. It was obvious he was so scared that he wasn't even thinking. Several minutes went by, and Gaara was getting impatient. "This is taking to long, time to end it!" He made a couple of hand signs as the sand before him rose, making a sand clone. The clone grabbed a hold of Crow, and no matter how hard Kankuro tried to free him, he couldn't get him away. The sand from the clone's hands silently oozed into the cracks in Crow, who instantly stiffened. "Damn you Gaara, what did you do?!" Kankuro screamed. Almost as if his voice did it, Crow crashed and fell into a hundred pieces, sand flowing in, out and around each little piece. "No…" Kankuro moaned as the sand crept toward him. "No, no! I give up! I surrender!" He fell back and covered his face with his arms. The sand stopped, and fell as well. "Victory goes to…Gaara!" The proctor yelled, along with the applause of the crowd.

Temari saw her brother walking shamefully up the stairs. "That was pitiful!" She scolded. Gaara was actually in a quite pleasant mood. The Shukaku didn't even stir. All Kankuro did was shrug.

Gaara came up the other stairs to where he was before, but now he found Azami sitting on the ground leaning on the wall; asleep. His match only lasted five minutes, and she already fell asleep. Gaara strolled over and casually tapped her leg with his foot. "Unh…" She moaned and sat up. "Oh, sorry…I must have fallen asleep." She said, rubbing her head. "You don't look well." Gaara said, bending down. "Uh-huh, I don't feel so hot either." "Can you fight?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure I can. Either Temari or Sachi, huh? They won't be so hard to bea-" She stopped all of a sudden and hacked up blood all over herself. "Azami?" Gaara took hold of her shoulder. "Huh, what's wrong?" Someone asked. "Get the Medics!" Another yelled, before Azami blacked out.

"Azami?" A girls voice said. "Again? Wow…must be a record!" "Huh? Ariana?" Azami's sight came back. She was in a back room in the stadium. Ariana's bed was next to hers, they were in a hospital room. "It wasn't as bad as it looked." Gaara said. He was standing by the door and walked in. "What? How long was I out? Did I miss my match?" She asked frantically. "No, only about a minute or so." He sighed. "But they don't know what's wrong, and you seem fine now." Azami looked down at her side. Ookami looked eagerly back up at her. "Hm, I know why." She smiled.


	19. Conclusion of the First Round

Oturan

Part nineteen: Conclusion of the First Round.

Cheers were heard from outside the white walls. "Someone must have one the next round." Ariana said sleepily. "Yeah." Answered Azami, while getting out of bed. Gaara had gone back out to watch with his brother and sister, so it was just Ariana and Azami now. "Where are you going? You have to stay here!" Urged Ariana. Azami just shook her head. "No, my match is any minute now! I have to go, I feel fine! Honest!" She waved and rushed out of the room, Ookami not far behind.

"Sachi?" Azami called. She was nowhere in sight, just Gaara and Kankuro looking down to the stadium. "Did the match start yet?" She walked up beside Kankuro. "Yeah…Temari's getting her ass kicked!" Kankuro said. Surprised, Azami looked down, too. Temari was on the ground, panting. And there were two, no…three Sachis! "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" She whispered. "You've seen it?" Gaara asked quietly. "No." She answered. "But I've studied it."

Sake breathed deeply, smelling the aroma of the cleaning substances on the wall and floor. "I cannot believe it. Again." She whispered, closing her eyes, before she went to sleep.

"They're coming!" A voice screamed. "Don't kill us!" Another pleaded. A young Sake stood there, on top of the hill over her village. Bloody tears rolled down her cheeks, her pupils were trembling, too. Black shadows jumped back and forth, side to side. Attacking the villagers. "The Red Dragon!" A villager screamed. "She can save us!" Without thinking, another force started to pull Sake down the hill, right in the middle of the massacre. "Raise your hand…" A whisper from the heavens said. The same force brought her hand up, and a silver stream fell from the sky. With a scream, she absorbed it all, and the same red snake curled around her left hand. "The Red Dragon!" The same villager yelled. Sake's eyes brightened, and she sent hundreds of lightening streams from the sky down to the earth.

"GAH!" Sake screamed, sweat covering her body. Panting from the nightmare, she cringed and clutched her stomach. The cheers from outside probably woke her. She faintly heard the name 'Sachi'. Her teammate must have won her match. Good for her.

Temari winced, holding her bleeding wound. 'It's no use.' She thought. 'That damn girl, she just dodges my wind to get close and slice me up like meat.' Temari gritted her teeth when Sachi made another clone. "This time I'll get rid of that annoying fan." The clone said with a smirk. 'What?!' Temari gasped all of a sudden, hearing a ripping sound. 'Another clone?!' She whirred around to see a third clone, probably one who was hiding. It had a kunai in one hand, and her ripped fan in the other. Now Temari's Jutsu was all useless, and the clone held the kunai to her throat. There was no way she could win. "Alright, don't go any further." The proctor stepped in. "The winner is Sachi Kuro, finishing the first round!" The crowd let out the wildest cheer, and started to depart from the stadium. The second round would start in about a half hour.

Panting, Sachi got to her feet, and while walking up the stairs; took out a shining kunai with a red ribbon, and held it to her heart. "Good job." A feeble voice said. It was Azami, she was staring off in the distance. "Yes." Sachi answered. "You shall be my next opponent." Azami silently listened to Sachi's footsteps as she brushed past her and into the lobby. 'I can tell.' Azami thought. 'She is weak, but fierce. She tries with full force, yet goes nowhere.' She stood up and closed her eyes. 'Just like me.' She thought, walking into the medical room.

"Hey Azami." Ariana forced a smile. "Hurry up." Azami said quietly. "Huh?" She said, confused. "Hurry up." Azami repeated. "Hurry up and heal. Your match is soon." "Ariana-san!" Yvette came rushing in. "Yvette? What do you want?" Scowled Ariana. "We forgot your session this morning…" She trailed on. "And it's my fault you got injured, that was too advanced a scroll for you." Yvette shrugged. "Fine, fine. I was still hoping you'd forget." Ariana mumbled. Azami laughed a little at that remark, which made Ariana smile. 'Still need treatment, huh?' Azami thought. 'That damned spirit, it's still too much for you. It only reminds me how much I despise science.' With a 'humph' Azami left the room.

"Tell me where it hurts." Yvette rubbed her hands on Ariana's back. "It doesn't really, I'm fine! I just used too much chakra." Ariana flinched when Yvette touched along her spine. "Nice try. Now activate the Iba if you will." Blue chakra started to glow around her hands. Ariana nodded, and completed the same hand seals as before. Her hair started to grow, the wings sprouted, and her eyes turned white again. "Good, thanks. How does it feel?" "I-I feel like…i-it is reject-ting." She struggled to say. "That can't be good, okay stop!" Yvette commanded, and took out a scroll. Ariana returned to normal as Yvette made the bird hand seal. The scroll wrapped around Ariana's back on it's own, and she began to relax. "Sleep now, 'kay? And when you wake up, drink this." Yvette placed a glass down on the side table by Ariana's bed. Already asleep, Ariana lay down on her pillow and went into a deep sleep.

"Gah! I can't believe I'm late AGAIN!!" Naruto ran so fast down the road, dust kicked up behind him. The stadium wasn't that far ahead, and he could already see the people chatting outside. "Few! I thought I was _really_ late!" He started to slow down. It must have been the break time, he was still early for the second round. He still didn't know who he'd be facing off, and was willing to ask anyone who knew. But the first person he saw, was Azami; petting Ookami by the doorway. "Hey! You're that girl who threw ramen at me!" He jumped in front of her. She lazily looked up, her eyes hazy and tired-looking. There were also bags under her eyes, going along the fact that her skin was so pale. "No." She answered. "That was Sake-san." "Sake?" Naruto twiddled with his lip. "Oh! That blue haired girl!" He pointed randomly at the sky. Azami sighed, "You're annoying. Leave me." "Hey! You can't say that! I'm not annoying at all! Fight me and I'll prove it!" Naruto screamed in her face. "Fat chance." She sneered. "I fight Kuro now. And you wouldn't stand up to me." Azami entered the doorway to the stairs. The truth was, she sensed enormous power within him. She probably wouldn't stand up to _him_. Azami clutched her shoulder to keep it from shivering.

"Lee!" Neji rushed into a hospital room. His comrade had just received surgery from Lady Tsunade and he wanted to know how it went, but it was the wrong room. There were two beds in this place, there was one with messy sheets, and in the other lay a familiar girl. "Ariana-san?" He asked quietly as he approached her side. It was her, and she was breathing deeply. "Crap." She moaned, her eyes twitched. "I didn't miss my match did I?" Ariana sat up, rubbing her head. "Neji? Hi!" She got out of the bed. "Ariana, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "I don't believe you did. I was just looking for my teammate-" Neji was cut off my an outrageously loud bell.

The second round had commenced.


End file.
